


Balance

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Purple&Black [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Bar Talk, Barty Crouch Juniour, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Complicity, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica craves Kevin but she is too much proud and stubborn to admit it, Jessica is in denial, Jessica is still in denial, Jessica needs to talk with someone, Jessica wears Killgrave's jacket, Kevin just want to make Jessica feel good, Kevin keeps his hot promise, More Confessions, Petals, Popcorn, Protectiveness, Quarrels, Rewards, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sequel, Sexy Times, Sort Of, Theories, Trish is hiding something, addicted Jessica, angry Trish, be warned, but with popcorn, caring jessica, cocky Killgrave, comparison, creepy Killgrave, determined Killgrave, heartbroken Kevin, hot hurt/comfort, kissing lips smeared with food, mention of Harry Potter, mention of superheroes, more to come - Freeform, obsessed Trish, playing with whisky, power trip, sex videotape, sexy blueberries, sexy jam, sisters arguing, smart Trish, someone just had to do that, something pisses Killgrave off, sort of body sushi, sort of date, surprise, truth machine, very satisifed Kevin, violet liquor, vulnerable Jessica, whisky, will lead to hotter things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Sequel of ‘Doin’ Dirt’.Jessica tries not to get carried away into a passion that is wrong, but irresistible.Kevin tries to find any form of confirmation to his love that is toxic, but indissoluble.Together, they seek a balance.I apologise, English is not my native languagefrom chapter III (I):*  “When I kidnapped you, I was an asshole.” he admitted.“You were?” she teased him.Kevin laughed.“Probably I still am, but… oh, c’mon, don’t you think I made some sensible progresses now?”   *
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave
Series: Purple&Black [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601446
Comments: 40
Kudos: 26





	1. I I: AKA Cant'you see I care?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? When I started this one, the last sequel of the mini-series. it was supposed to be a quick one shot .. and then.. it happened ^^' sorry, it's going to be a longer, much longer one

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
**AKA Can’t you see I care?**  


Jessica finished drawing the black kajal under her eyes, as the lipstick adhered on her full, red lips.  
  
With the last minutes of hair dryer, her freshly washed hair would have been just perfect.

- _I shouldn’t care so much about his: NC-17 show to see and easy sex. It’s not that I’m having a date_!- she told herself.  


And yet, she was putting carefully her brown eyeshadow on her eyelids.  
Sure, she could have used even a purple one, but she didn’t want to spoil him so much!  
  
After their last wild meeting, Killgrave hadn’t waste any time and had sent her a text message once she had come back home, that very same night.  
  
‘I’m waiting for you, at my place, whenever you want. K.’ with the relative address attached.  
  
Jessica had managed to resist for a week, before answering to his message, before swallowing her pride, before surrendering, once more, before admitting, at least to herself, that she still desperately needed to be with him.  


\-  _A week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand and eight hundred seconds_ . - she helped herself doing the math with the calculator App on her iPhone. -  _Well, displayed in this way, it’s such a huge amount of time!_ -

  
That iPhone started ringing as she was holding it.

It was Trish.  
  
It had been a week also since she had heard from her best friend, both lost in their own mess.  
  
“Hey.”   
  
It was her way to greet Trish. 

Between the lines she was saying she was happy to hear from her and that she had missed her.  


“Hey.” the blonde mirrored her answer.

  
“It’s been awhile since we’ve talked. What’s going on? Does your Wil monopolize you?” the brunette teased her.

“I don’t think it’s my Wil anymore, everything is screwed up!” the other confessed.  
  
“What happened?”  


“He prefers to spend more time with his Super Soldier drugs than with me. He has changed so much. I feel that I lost him. And to be honest, I don’t even want this new version of him around me.” her sister confessed.  


“Shit, Trish, I’m so sorry. I mean, I’ve never liked that fucking prick one bit, but you seemed happy, at least.”  
  
“We were not meant to be.” the blonde sighed. “Besides, it’s better to figure these things out immediately than when it’s too late and true feelings are already involved.”  
  
“You’ll find someone who really loves you.” the detective heartened her.  
  
“Who knows? I wonder if Killgrave has a brother!”  
  
“You're so silly!” Jessica burst out laughing.  
  
She had just fallen right into the speaker’s trap and she wasn’t laughing at all.  


“There you go, Jessica! You are _not_ supposed to laugh about this! You should have snapped, yelling disgusted and angry at me ‘Are you nuts? What the fuck are you saying?’” her sister accused her.  
  
“Well, the laughter was part of the disgust.” Jessica pointed out, but she had been caught off guard and she was just scrabbling.  


However, Trish seemed to buy it.

“Tell me, Jess, how did it go that night, with Mr Snuttberg? Did you manage to lure him? Did you get what you wanted?” the blonde changed topic.  
  
Jessica thought about that night, feeling suddenly hot, she could still see all the people around them as she and Kevin let their inhibitions go, having sex as they danced and she could still feel the hood of is _Land Rover_ under her ass as they shagged like bunnies  
  
\- _Yeah, I did get what I wanted. Even more_.-

  
“Uh, yeah, it’s just that I didn’t want to pile on because that man promised he wouldn’t do that anymore and he seemed to be really sorry!” she invented an excuse.  


\- _Oh well, this is not totally a lie, once Killgrave interfered he forced him to go back to his wife_.- she tried to convince herself.  
  
“Some people don’t change. Some habits can’t disappear out of the blue. A psychotic sociopath remains a psychotic sociopath!” Patricia growled from the other side of the receiver.  
  
“Are we still talking about Mr Snuttberg?” Jessica got defensive.  
  
“You do know whom we are talking about!” the blond hissed, without mince words.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Trish! You keep saying I’m the one obsessed with Killgrave, but you don’t sound so much different from me!”  
  
“I’m not the one who is wearing his jacket!” Trish snapped.

  


Checkmate.  
  
Jessica had been caught off guard. Again.  
  
Not very flattering for a detective.

  
  
“How the fuc…” she jolted.  


“I’m on the fire escape in front of your palace and I’ve been watching you for half an hour. I just can learn from the best ones.” the blonde explained.  


Jessica grabbed her binoculars from a drawer of her desk and focused her.  
Perched on the fire escape as Jessica used to, Trish was waving her hand to her, watching her with her own binoculars.  
  
Jessica thanked her lucky stars she also wore her jeans and a t-shirt.  


Once she had reached her destination, she would have stripped of all her clothes, leaving just and only the jacket on.  
She had decided not to wear the famous babydoll either, for two reasons: she really wanted to shock him, but mostly she didn’t want to risk that she couldn’t have it back.  
  
Jessica refrained from all her paranoia, focusing back on the present.  
  
“Trish, we are on fifth floor and those fire escapes are shit, get down before you slip and fall down. It’s not like you can jump off such height without being harmed!” she grew worried.

  
“Oh yeah, Jessica, good. Keep reminding to me every damn second that you are the one with the superpowers!” Trish struck back venomously, but at least she moved from than unsafe place.  
  
“That’s not what I said!” her sister pointed out.  
  
She had clearly detected envy in her previous words.  
  
“Yeah, Jessica, you never mean saying things, but you do, constantly.” the other snorted.  
  
“I don’t… okay, we are going to face this topic better,” Jessica grumbled, serious.  
  
“It’s not the only topic we have to face.” the blonde hinted.  
  
“I swear I’m going to tell you everything, but for now, go home, Trish. For the sake of our friendship, please, swear to me you won’t follow me!” Jessica pleaded.  
  
“Geez, if you are asking for me to swear such a thing it must be something really important.” Trish grumbled.  
  
“Trust me, it is.”  
  
“You’re going to him, aren’t you?”

“Trish…” Jessica resorted to her warning tone.  


“I’ll take it for a ‘Yes, I am.’. Okay, fine, I’ll go home, but I’m waiting for you to come to me as soon as possible, you have a lot to tell me!” the speaker gave in, hanging up.  
  
Jessica was perfectly aware that there was more than a little disagreement between her and her best friend, she would have faced that with time, now she had other priorities  


She had agreed with Kevin they would meet around 11:00 p.m..  
  
She still had about half an hour left.  
  
Instead of going to his place, Jessica had explicitly asked him to meet in the abandoned building where he had deprived her of he powers for a whole day.  
Kevin had pleased her more than willingly, he found it sweet that she wanted to meet just when everything had restarted between them, or rather has started for real.  


Truth was that Jessica simply wanted to avoid that their own places got involved.  
It would have made everything too personal, too real. And she preferred not to deal with reality.  


She reached that building at 10:50 p.m., she just had the time to stip off all her clothes, save for his purple jacket.  
She was free to do that, there was no one around, not even a bodyguard.  
She smiled, picturing Kevin’s reaction in her mind, but she reproached herself for that the second after.  
  
\- _Stop it, Jessica there’s nothing romantic in this. It will only be squalid and denigrating sex_.-  
  
She put all her stuff into her bag and pushed the iron door open.  
  
If it wasn’t supposed to be something romantic, why were there all those scattered rose petals on the stairs?  
Purple roses, of course.  
  
The petals lead her to a room she knew very well.  
There was that same bed, with petals on it… with Kevin on it.

He was fully dressed in an elegant bright grey suit but he was laying down as if he was the model of a portrait drawing class.  
He smirked at her, waving the _Yamazaki_ bottle he was holding.  
It was considered the best whisky in the word and the most expensive and Jessica knew that very well.  


She had trouble figuring out which of those things lured her the most.  
  
“Don’t try to act so gallant, I can still see the dead body of that poor delivery guy a few weeks ago.” she snarled.  
  
“Oh, you can’t kill the mood in this way!” he rolled his eyes, sitting up and placing the bottle on the night table.  
  
“I kill everything I want … and you do, as well.” she hit him with her witty remark.

  
“No one died anymore after that episode.” he proudly announced.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a good boy! What? Do you want an applause?” she scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest.  


“I don’t want a bloody applause!” he snapped. “But I want a kiss, now.” his voice was silky again, as he patted the empty spot of the bed, as a sign of invitation.  


Despite herself, Jessica obeyed, not because Killgrave wanted it, of course, but because she was eager to kiss him.  
She reached him on the bed, and then she pulled him closer by the collar of his purple shirt to kiss him, both violently and passionately.  
  
“Now that’s better.” he murmured, pleased.  
  
“C’mon, you can tell me, how many minds did you fuck up to get all this?” she questioned him, but her tone was already more friendly.  
  
“Believe me or not, but I’ve regularly paid both the flower shop and the wine bar.” he revealed, acting as innocently as a boy scout.

“What about the money? Did you get them as regularly as well?” Jessica investigated, and her question sounded rhetorical.  
  
“Now you’re expecting too much!” he snorted and she let it go.  
  
“But I can assure to you that those people definitely deserved that and, unfortunately, it doesn’t change their lives to found themselves with a few thousands dollars missing!” he added, making her smile.  
  
Without too many frills, Kevin stretched his hand and unbuttoned the jacket Jessica was wearing, revealing that she was utterly naked.  
  
“Hey!” she jolted, she didn’t expect him to be so quick.

  
“Just checking if you kept your word.” he innocently justified.  
  
“I always do.” she grumbled, without bothering to button the jacket again.  


It surely wasn’t the first time Kevin saw Jessica naked and she already knew it wouldn't be the last either.  
Feeling hotter, Kevin took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt almost entirely.  
Unwillingly of not, Jessica’s eyes fell on those bared parts of his chest  
  
Something triggered.

One second later, they were kissing savagely, laying down on the bed, but when one of Kevin’s naughty hands tried to slide between her thighs, she grabbed it and pushed it against his chest.  
  
“Wait a minute, I didn’t come here for this!”  
  
He looked at her in disbelief, tilting his head to one side.  


He was unbearably even more attractive whenever he did that.  


“Well, not only for that.” she rectified making him smile. “C’mon, gimme what I want.”  


He figured out what she meant, opening the drawer of the night table and drawing out the USB pen drive that contained their videotape.  
  
He pointed to the forty-inch TV that was standing in front of them, at the foot of the bed.  
  
“See? I’ve followed your advice, which means that from now on I’ll can kidnap you, without you growing bored.” he joked, recalling what the girl had said.

  
He inserted the USB pen drive in the TV port, but Jessica stopped him before he could press ‘play’.  
  
“Wait! What kind of red-light cinema would it be without popcorns?” she said, taking a bag of popcorn from her bag and opening it.  
  
“I brought to you the best whisky in the world … and you would match it with popcorns?” he scoffed, staring at that snack with a sense of superiority.  


“They’re the best popcorn of the discount!”she struck back, taking a handful from the bag and bringing them to her mouth. “What? Don’t ya think I can treat myself well?” she mumbled with her mouth full, making him smile.  
  
“If I think that last time we were here we ate strawberries and drank champagne…”  
  
“I got you, fucking snobby! What if I tell you that you’re allowed to eat popcorns all over me?” Jessica raised the stakes and suddenly Kevin reevaluated popcorns as the most gourmet food in the worldwide gastronomy. “By the way what are you waiting for? Pour us the drinks.” she urged him and a few minutes later they both were holding a knurled tumbler with the precious, golden liquor inside.  
  
“Now you can press ‘play’!” she agreed, laying down next to him, as she sipped the whisky. “Geez, it tastes so fucking god!”  
  
Kevin smiled, sipping his drink.  
  
“Only the best for…”  


“Just dare to say ‘my Princess!’ and I swear I’ll deviate your nasal septum!” she threatened him, growling.  
  
“For… you?” he rephrased.  
  
“Yeah, much better.” she approved, grinning.  
  
Also Kevin laid down, sliding closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while he stretched the other one towards the bag of popcorns, grabbing some and scattering them over her decoltè.  
  
“I see you didn’t waste time,” she giggled, even more when he started to collect them with his mouth, tickling her skin with his lightly unshaved chin  
  
“I’d be a fool if I didn’t take advantage of such a generous and mostly willing offer!” he winked at her, before pressing ‘play’, for real, this time.  
  
(End I)  
  



	2. Chapter I (II) : Can't you see I care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotter stuff, some sexy games, some teasing and much more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kudos <3

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
  


**Chapter I (II) AKA Can’t you see I care?**  
  
“What can I say? Top class pornography!” Jessica said at the end of their videotape, as she ate other popcorns.  
  
Kevin preferred to take care of the ones Jessica had scattered all over her abdomen, her belly and navel.

  
Jessica waited for him to be done, before stretching towards the night table, where she poured the third glass of whisky, while Kevin had preferred to stop after the second one.

  
“Okay, now that we’ve seen it, you can destroy it.” she ordered, sipping her glass.  
  
“No bloody way, why should I destroy it?” he protested.  
  
“Because, in exchange we could film a very similar one, with the same stuff. The only difference is that this time I would be aware and I would agree.” she informed him and Kevin knew her well enough to know she was still sober and it wasn’t one drink too many to make her talk like that.

  
\- _When it’s about you, Jessica, not even the tenth glass would be one too many!_ \- he pondered, amused.  


Intrigued by that kinky proposal, Killgrave took the pendrive off the TV and gave it to Jessica who crashed it between her fingers.  
  
He was okay with that, for three reasons.  
The first: make her happy.   
The second: film the second videotape she had mentioned, as soon as possible.  
The third: he had secretly stored a copy of that videotape.  


\- _There’s no need to let Jessica know everything_ …-  


Maybe feeling in the mood for some cuddling or maybe because she wanted to reward him somewhat for that choice, Jessica slided closer to him, cupping his face.  
First, she kissed his hair even more than once, from his temple to his tuft, enjoying its softness and how it smelled good, a mix of mint and lime.  


Second, she kissed his cheek, starting with a long, light, innocent kiss, but then she had an idea.

She dipped two fingers in her left whisky and smeared the liquid over his cheekbone, before cleaning it up with a long and slow lick that made Killgrave feel dizzy.  
It was only thanks to his large haute couture trousers if he didn’t betray himself.  
  
“Not bad at all,” she murmured. “Let me try something else…” she added, sipping her whisky and kissing him immediately after.  
A kiss that tasted like honey, cedar wood, cloves, candied orange and… Kevin.  
  
He stared at her, bewitched, she fluttered her big doe eyes at him and it was like to throw fuel on a fire that had just started.  
  
Kevin kissed her, irruently, laying her down on the bed and placing himself upon her, but she didn’t mean to already give in so easily and struggled for the dominating role, switching their positions.  
She bent over him for a chaste kiss, with a waterfall made of black and silky hair that smelled of peach and mango.   
  
Kevin smiled, because one of her hair stuck on his mouth and he removed it.  
She smiled, too, at that sweet scene, as he resumed kissing her, this time holding her hair back with his hands.

This was before regaining the dominant role, as long as she would have allowed him to have that.  
  
They started a playful fight to take command, rolling among purple petals and scattered popcorns, until Kevin won and placed himself over her again and this time she surrendered, not before tugging at his trousers, to let him know their presence wasn’t appreciated anymore, just like his shirt’s.  
Kevin got rid of all of his clothes, even his boxers. He saw that also Jessica was about to take off his jacket, but he stopped her.  


“Nope, keep wearing that. It’s more exciting.”  
  
“As you prefer, Mr. Kinky!” she pleased him.  


Kevin made love with Jessica slowly, without rush, enjoying every moment, every kiss, very push, every breath, every expression twisted by pleasure, every nibbled lip, every moan.  
Jessica reached the orgasm shortly before him, who released himself inside her.

“Well, even such performance was worthy of a videotape!” he commented, as he recovered.  
  
“Shut up!” she giggled, cuddling against his chest, as she drew abstract figures on his skin with her hand manicured with dark bordeaux nail polish.  


“However, you’re just good at talking, apparently. Now I’m here with you and we aren’t doing anything of what you planned in our last phone-call,” she teased him.

  
That was enough to make him fully recover.   
  
“I’m not gonna rip the jacket off, for some reasons, I’ll just take it off of you,” he said, gently removing that jacket. “But I recall perfectly all the rest!” he eagerly growled.

He got up from the bed and lifted her in his arms, waiting for her to wrap her legs around his waist and then he smashed her against the purple wall.  
Standing up, Kevin entered her with just one powerful push that drove her mad with pleasure.  
  
“More, gimme more,” he urged him to increase the rhythm and Kevin obeyed, without any fear of breaking her.  


A relevant number of reached orgasms later, Jessica parted from a pleased as well Kevin. 

“Geez, why did you have to choose just an orange-peel wall? Half of my back is bleeding now,” she complained, turning in order to show him that.  
  
“Oh, please! You always enjoy a bit of pain and I like when you bleed,” he sneered, passing his tongue over his upper lip.  
  
“Just the lovely words every woman lives to hear!” she rolled her eyes, as he walked away.

She was very surprised when Kevin was back from the little bathroom in the room, holding a cloth dipped in warm water and wound alcohol.

He passed it all over her scratches.  
  
“Oh, well… it wasn’t necessary, you know I’ll heal in a heartbeat,” she grumbled, very impressed by such gesture.  
  
“That’s true, but I also like taking good care of you,” he murmured, before kissing one of those little cuts.

  
Something that she found extremely sensual.  


“What was that?” she questioned him, jolting.  
  
“It was part of the treatment,” he smirked against her pale skin, finishing to clean even the last of those little cuts.  
  
He stood behind her, but only to bent over and kiss her forehead, almost as if he wanted to seal that protective attitude he had towards her.

  
A huge paradox: it was the horrible things he had done to her to turn her into the complicated living mess she was now, but now he seemed more than intentioned to fix that mess.

Even more paradoxical, Jessica was allowing him to try.  


She turned towards him once more, kissing his neck, the left side, one of his most erogene zones .  


“Oh, Jessica,” he moaned, even more when that kiss turned into a hickey, a visible mark saying that he belonged to her.  


She started caressing even his nape with a hand, feeling some little bulges.  
They were the left traces of the injections, not completely healed yet.  


A further proof of that was Kevin slightly grimacing and gasping for the pain, when she touched the bulges.  


“Stop here, Kev, don’t go any further. You empowered yourself enough.” she stated, serious, staring at him. “Do you want to reach the point when your eyes turn purple, or your skin turn purple? What if you crossed the limit? What if your body, if your heart couldn’t bear that?” she went on.  


Kevin opened his eyes wide, stunned.  


“Does it mean that… you care about me?”  
“Of course, I do, you stupid man! If you really must die, at least let it be by my hand, not due to a stupid injection!” she joked, but she turned serious immediately. “Stop it. Can you promise that to me?”  


He was as serious as her, as he grabbed her hand.  
  
“I do promise that I’ll stop.”  
  
“Geez, thank you, otherwise I’ll have to empower myself, too, to keep being your match.” she made him laugh.  


That moment of tension had gone.  


“However, I would be so cool with purple eyes!” he boasted.  
  
“I'll buy you a pair of coloured contact lenses!” she rolled her eyes, but she was amused.

“Fresh news, last injection by my sweet daddy contained a new substance that now allows my powers to last seventy two hours, in a range of two hundred and fifty meters,” he informed her, sort of proudly, as he put his clothes on.  
  
“A reason more to stop, also because, despite your remarkable progress, you haven’t reached me yet. And I guess you never will, maybe I also figured out why.” she struck back, collecting her clothes from her bag.

“Please, enlighten me.” he urged her, as he buttoned his shirt up.  
  
“I guess that, deep inside, it’s you who don’t want it. Think about it, the fact you can’t control me anymore is what made us grow closer for real. Your subconscious knows that, that’s why it prevents any attempt of yours to control me again,” she displayed her theory, as she wore her jeans and tank top.

“So my subconscious keeps stopping me, no matter the level I can reach,” he recapped, impressed.

  
“Your subconscious is way more clever than you!”   
  
“Hey!” he snapped insulted, but she instantly changed his mood with a peck on his nose.  
  
“Ah, Jess, guess what? During this week I managed to meet Luke,” he sneered, wearing his jacket.  
  
Jessica stiffened, holding her leather jacket tight.  
  
“You’re bluffing!”  


“Way too muscular physique, easy-going guy, sort of decent local, although he makes awful drink and someone should call the Environmental Health officer!” he went on, proving he perfectly knew whom he was talking about.

“What… what did you do to him? You, bastard!” she grew panic-stricken.  


Although she didn’t desire him anymore in a sexual way, Luke was still one of the most important people to her and she wished he was okay.  


“Do you want to hear something funny? With this new substance in my system, I’ve found out that, despite the seventy two hours limit, if I ask someone to forget something, they forget it forever!” he informed her, with a smug smirk. “Try to guess what I might have asked him to forgive!”  


“Me.”  
  
“Oh, my detective is so, so smart!” Killgrave chuckled.  


\- _Oh well, I’ve tried more than once to tell Luke he just had to forget me… this time he’ll do for real. I’m just happy that he’s still alive and safe_ \- she pondered, much more relieved.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll start over pretty well in Australia,” Killgrave resumed talking, as they both left the room.

  
“Did you send him to Australia?!” she gulped, her eyes wide.  


“Oh, c’mon, I couldn’t let him hang around here. I’ve persuaded him that that was the perfect place for his activity. In just three days he set the transfer of all the stuff of his local and it will take him other three days to have the flight, he left yesterday… so when my effect expires he’ll be wondering what the hell he’s doing in Melbourne with all his stuff; but I don’t think he’ll still want to go back here, mostly because he might have forgotten where he left from!” he chuckled impertinently.

  
“Killgrave!” she reproached him, as they went downstairs.  


“What? The alternative was to make him set his local on fire with him inside it… and I won’t lie to you, I was very tempted to do that, but maybe it would have been a tad exaggerate,” he shrugged.   
  
“Oh you think so?”   
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I have a kink for Jessica wearing Killgrave’s jacket… well, you’re right <3
> 
> So farewell, Luke! Oh c’mon, Killy could have been more, much more wicked than that XD
> 
> I really hope you’ll keep enjoying it, many things still have to happen ^^
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments always make my day, but thanks even just for reading <3


	3. Chapter II (I) : AKA Tell me the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fights, some confessions, some hurt and comfort...

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**AKA Tell me the truth (I)**  
  
Patricia heard a strange noise coming from the door, like a dull thud, but only once.  
That’s why she didn’t mind at it.

Maybe someone had hit the door unintentionally, maybe kids with a ball had it it, some clumsy worker had hit it with their tools.   
  
There were a dozen of possible explanations and none of those worried her.  
That’s why she kept working at the setlist for her next talk show, as if nothing happened.  


Some seconds later, Patricia heard the same noise, but this time there were consequences and the victim was her security door, knocked off its hinges, so it fell on the floor, right after Jessica’s kick.  
  
She made her entrance without even waiting for an invitation.  


Trish almost fell from the chair due to the shock, and then walked towards the door.  
  
“Jessica! Are you nuts?” Trish put her hands on her hips, in order to look more authoritarian.  


“This should remind to you every damn second that I’m the one with the superpowers!” the detective snapped, recalling what her sister told her the previous night.  
  
“I repeat, are you nuts?” Trish retorted, narrowing her blue eyes at her.  


“Oh, c’mon, it’s nothing that a blacksmith can’t fix within one hour.” the brunette shrugged, waving her hand as if she wanted to ward an annoying mosquito off. “But what’s in your head will require a longer time.” she went on, as she walked through the corridor as if was her own home, grabbing a chair.

“Now we are going to have a nice chat!” she urged the speaker to reach her, while she turned the chair, straddling it, her arms resting on the headboard.

  
Interrogation style.  
Snorting, Patricia reached her, sitting in a more feminine way on a chair close to hers.

“Let me see, you told me you and Wil broke up, is it a worthy excuse for you to be in ‘I hate the whole world’ constant mood?” Jessica went straight to the point, bluntly.  
  
“I don’t hate the whole world!” Trish pointed out annoyed.  
“Oh, so you just hate me, don’t you?” the brunette stared at her, hurt.

  
“I’ve never said that!” the blonde struck back. “Let’s quit this damn circus!” she went on, getting up from the chair. “What, do you want to take a lamp, aiming it at me and asking me where I was at a certain time of a certain day? Just quit this fucking interrogation, Jessica. There’s nothing wrong with me! It’s one of my rights to be in a bad mood, heartbroken!” she shout.  
  
“You told me it wasn’t nothing serious between you two!” Jessica retorted.  
“Well, maybe it was about to become something serious.” the other defended herself.  


\- _You never understand anything, Jessica, you never try to walk in my shoes…_ -  


“You’re not telling me everything…” the detective figured out, staring at her in disbelief.

“Just quit worrying about me, I don’t need it. Why don’t you go back to Killgrave to shag him again?”  
  
Jessica felt slapped. Not only she got up from the chair, but she did it badly, throwing it on the floor, not with her super strength, otherwise it would break into a thousand pieces.   


“Given that you shouldn’t give a fucking damn about what I do in my own private life, what? Are you jealous, maybe? Your superhero is spending way too much time with the big bad guys and forgot about her enfant prodige sister? Jesus Christ, Trish, you’re not thirteen years old anymore, don’t throw a tantrum!”  


“You’re an idiot. Jealous? I’m not jealous, I’m worried for you!” Trish yelled a her, fighting the urge to slap her.  
  
Jessica frowned.  


“What? You even gave me the speech about the two Jessicas…”  
“If you recall correctly, I’ve also gave a longer and more accurate speech about how the best thing would be to focus on your job.” the other struck back.

“And I did it. Do you want to know where my job brought me to? Straight into Killgrave’s arms. For a moment I thought you did it on purpose, under his influence.”   
“That bastard shouldn’t even dare to approach me!” the blonde growled, although, deep inside, she was happy they had changed topic.  
  
\- _The less Jessica investigates about me, the better!_ -  
  
“What do you mean saying it’s my fault?” Patricia wondered.  
  
Jessica decided it was time for all the confessions.

  
“Do you remember the _Deluxy Hall_? Your advice about alluring Mr Snuttberg? Guess who was there, too, that night!”  
“No!” the other jumped to conclusions.  
  
“Yes, indeed. So try to picture me dressed like the worst Lolita ever, he standing there, as beautiful as ever, the sexual withdrawal both of us suffered from. And I tried to fight it, you have to believe me! I was about to leave that place, but then he put the whole local under his control and…” Jessica kept her tale, deciding she had to sit down, because her legs were turning into jelly at the memory.  
  
“Oh my god, did he do a mass murderer? Did people get hurt? Did he make them kill each other?” Patricia grew panic-stricken.  
  
“Nope, thanks God, nothing like that happened.” the brunette calmed her down. “He just asked those people to bring me to him.”  
  
“And?” the blonde urged her to go on.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know what happened…” Jessica bit her full lower lip, very embarrassed.  
“Tell me the truth!” Trish insisted.

  
So Jessica pleased her.

  
“He ordered everyone to start dancing, as he and I…” she left her sentence incomplete, totally aware that Patricia had already figured everything out.  
  
“NO!” was her only answer.  
“Yes…”  
“Right there? In that club? With all those people watching you?”  
“Oh well, it’s not that everybody were watching us, we were so discreet, at least I guess so…” the other grumbled, knowing that she was lying, before reinforcing the message with another heave dose of truth.  
“And I was the one who started first,”  
  
“NO!” the other repeated, sitting down due to the shock.  
  
“And then I urged him to make everyone in the club forget about what they had seen.”  
“NO!”  
“Yes. And, still not fully satisfied, we did it again in the parking area,” she blurted all the facts.  
  
“Oh, my God, Jessica, you’re really tangled up in this sick relationship.” Trish shook her head, staring at her with the purest disappointment.

  
“I’m not fucking tangled up in a fucking anything. It’s not sick. And mostly it’s not a relationship!” Jessica pointed out, bothered.

  
Her mind drifted back to the flirting, the chuckles, the chats, the courtship, the hot kisses and the flaming passion of the previous night, mixed with the more tender and innocent moments, but she did her best to ward them off.  
  
“Can’t you see, Jess? Killgrave owns you again. Even without mind control.” the blonde warned her, getting closer to her

  
Jessica got up frantically, backing off.  
  
“Don’t say bullshit!” she roared. “It’s the exact opposite, _I_ own him. If you think about it, okay, save for the unlucky delivery guy, there hadn’t been any tragedy, any episode of violence and mostly any killing, since Ke… Killgrave and I started this… thing.” she corroborated her thesis. “This is because, all the horrible things he did before, it was to draw my attention. And now that he got so much more than my attention, well… we can almost say he’s behaving, sort of… and he does what I tell him to do.”

  
“Prove me that!” her friend challenged her, still very sceptical.  
“Okay. last night, because it's useless to deny it, you know better than me I was with him even last night,” the detective paused one second. “I was saying, last night, I was caressing his nape and there still were all the bulges of the last injections, all those experiments he’s getting through to be improved. I asked him to stop, before it was too late.”  
  
“Why? You should just _wish_ it was too late! And then you should dance on his grave!” Trish snapped, venomously.  
“I’m telling you that things have changed.” Jessica murmured, afraid to face the truth.  
  
“Sure, I’m not expecting him to wear a cape and fight against the crimes by my side, but it’s already something.” she made a witty remark, but it didn’t seem to work. “The point is that I asked him to quit empowering himself and he promised me he would. No more injections, no more experiments, no more…” she repeated, but that made her jump to other conclusions.  


\- _This means that Kevin won’t need …_ \-   


“Oh no, I gotta go! Please, just wish me it’s not too late!” Jessica rushed towards the exit, without even listening to the protests of the owner of that house, temporarily without a door.

\-----------------------------------------   
  
Jessica thanked her lucky star she didn’t delete the text message with Kevin’s new address.

Actually, she never deleted any of his text messages, but that wasn’t the proper time to ask herself why.  
She reached the dork and saw the boat, anchored not far from the new house, she could see the terrace of the last floor from there.

A penthouse. So typical of him.  
  
She rushed to the front door. She was pondering if she should smash it down or not - after all she was developing a taste for that- when someone opened it, just that someone she was so desperately looking for.  
  
“Albert!” Jessica sighed, relieved.  


- _I’ve arrived just in time_.-  
  
The scientist greeted her back, absentmindedly. He seemed in trance, holding something the girl couldn't detect.  


Hearing his beloved girl’s voice was the most powerful call for Killgrave, who reached the door in a few seconds.

“Jessica, what a pleasant surprise!” he smiled at her, charmingly, letting her in. “Did you already miss me, _chèrie_?” he whispered at her ear, remembering very well what effect French had on her.  
  
Jessica fought every sexual impulse.  


“Albert…” she repeated, leaving the sentence incomplete, but Kevin had already figured out everything and he didn’t resist to the temptation of making the situation more ambigue.

\- _Now I’m going to have my fun making you being on your guard, dear my super heroine who protects the innocents_! _Although I don’t see any innocent around here._ -  
  
“You’ve arrived just in time. Daddy here was about to leave us,” he informed her, with a sadistic sneer that was not up for nothing good.  


Jessica stiffened, scrutinizing him with her big, green doe eyes. More a lioness in that moment.

  
\- _Oh no, he’s planning to kill him right here, right now, in front of me, isn’t he? Does he really think I won’t try and stop him?_ \- the girl pondered, trying to keep cool, as always.  


\- _That’s it. That fire in her eyes tells me everything, Jess. It’s time to make the game end._ \- he decided, satisfied with her reaction.  


“It would be nice to have a lunch, all the three of us together, to make you two know each other better, but unfortunately dad’s flight can’t wait.” he went on, calling his bluff.  
  
- _Flight?_ \- Jessica repeated in her mind.  
  
Getting closer to the scientist, she noticed he was holding an airplane ticket and his passport.  
  
Besides, close to one of Killgrave’s bodyguards, there was a suitcase.  


\- _So he’s really setting him free, he’s allowing him to go… unless he doesn’t plan to make the airplane explode … no wait, he could never reach such a cruel limit_!- Jessica tormented herself.  
  
\- _You didn’t expect this, did you, Jess?_ \- Killgrave smiled to himself.  


Just one thing distracted Jessica from all her considerations and that thing was the arm Kevin wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, possessively.  
  
“I mean… knowing my family? Honey, are we really ready for such an important step in our relationship?” the persuader went on, with a sly smirk.

  
“You and I have a fucking nothing!” she recovered, parting from him, brutally.  
  
“I don’t like women if they aren’t a push and pull.” Kevin winked at his father, but the old man still seemed very absentmindedly.  


Jessica approached Killgrave, surely not for lovey-dovey stuff.  
  
“Are you really letting him go?” she asked him in a whisper.

“I’m done with the experiments. It’s what I promised to you, isn’t it? And since this was the only task he had here…” he explained, in the same way.  


That answer wasn’t enough for Jessica and she grabbed his elbow, dragging him to a room where they could be totally alone.  


“I thought that… well, you know, you didn’t need him anymore, so…” she mumbled.  
“Did you think I would get him killed? I won’t lie to you, I wanted to do that, I had so many creative ideas about that,” Killgrave chuckled, earning only a glare from the super heroine. “It’s not that I lack reasons for doing that…” he grew serious, before raising his voice. “Dad, come here.” he ordered and the old man obeyed, of course.  
  
Jessica dreaded that Killgrave might have changed his mind.  
After all, going from fake pity to the most brutal cruelty was daily routine for Killgrave   
  
“Tell me what you really think of me.” Kevin urged him.  


The blank expression disappeared from Albert’s face, replaced by pure hatred and creepy disdain.  


“I hate you. I curse the day you were born. I regret saving you when you were a kid. I wished you could die with the last injections, but I wasn’t so lucky. I keep hoping you will die in the worst and most painful way ever and I’ll laugh the day it happens.” the man growled, spitting out all the venom he had in his heart.

  
Killgrave stared at him, straight in the eyes, serious, cold, for some moments of deep silence.  
  
And then he burst out laughing.  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my own father!” he said to an imaginary audience.

  
Jessica almost froze after the words she had heard.  
  
“I really don’t think he can try and win the Best Dad of the Year award,” he whispered at Jessica, acting as if he didn’t feel the blow, but Jessica wasn’t stupid.  
  
“Thank you for your sincerity; but since this is the last time I see you, I want you to leave me with a nice memory: tell me you love me, and smile.” Kevin turned his attention back to that so-called father.  
  
“I love you.” Albert said to him, smiling.  
  
His son didn’t smile back at him at all.  
  
“Now you can leave.” Kevin dismissed him, glacially, ordering his guards to take him away.  


Jessica kept silent for some seconds, but then she couldn’t hold it anymore.  


“Kevin… do you want to talk about it?” she murmured with such a soft tone that he hadn’t heard from her before.

  
“There’s nothing to talk about.” he clenched his teeth and fists.  


“There’s a lot to talk about, instead.” she insisted, still gently, taking one of his fists in her hands and pointing at the sofa at the centre of the living room.  
  
He pleased her silent request, not before sending his guards away, and also the former owners of that house, now turned into a sort of servants, but at least still alive.  


“Do you want to know why he’s still alive?” Killgrave broke the silence, sitting down with her on the comfortable ochre sofa. “Because I find much more stimulating to make him live with the terror I could always come back and order him something, rather than setting him free from my control once for all with his death, even if it was the most violent and painful one!”  
  
\- _Okay, so he’s doing the right thing for the wrong reason. It’s definitely better than the opposite situation._ \- the detective reflected.  
  
“No one, and I mean _no one_ should ever hear their own father saying those horrible things. Not even if the son in question is you.” she said, astonishing Kevin a lot, even more when she hugged him tight. “There’s nothing wrong if you quit for a moment being the vengeful super villain and you let it go, I know you need that.” she whispered, calmly.  
  
Kevin’s barriers crashed down inexorably and the man broke down and cried, a short cleansing cry.  
Jessica hold him tight for all the time, not minding at his tears that were soaking her tank top, as she caressed his back.  


When she realised he had calmed down, she parted from him, but only to cup his face and kissing away his tears from his eyes and his cheeks.  
  
“Tha… thank you.” he murmured, still reeling from that unusual situation.  
  
“What can I do to make you feel better?” she asked him.  


As answer, Kevin pulled her closer for a kiss, but she immediately parted from him.  


He stared at her in confusion. There wasn’t any pissed off expression on Jessica’s face. Only an amused one.  
  
“Would it really be enough to make you feel better?” she wondered and he nodded, searching for her lips once more, but she backed off, once more.

  
She really seemed intentioned to deny that kiss to him.  


“That’s very sweet, but I was thinking about something more challenging,” she chuckled, mischievously. “The people you sent away, they won’t be back for at least half an hour, hmm?”  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  


“What are you planning,  _chèrie?”_

  
  
(End part I)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m very evil to stop here… Killgrave made me do it, LOL
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying this story, lots of things still must happen ;P
> 
> Feel free to tell me anything. Thank you for your lovely support.


	4. Chapter II (II) : AKA Tell me the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a VERY pleased Killgrave helps a Jessica who happens to need a truth machine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, commenting, putting this story in lists <3

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


_AKA Tell me the truth (II)_  
  
Just the time to say it and Killgrave found himself lying on the sofa, with Jessica who was teasing the crotch of his dark trousers as with the other hand she was unbuttoning his black shirt, one button at once, incredibly slowly, with unusual patience from her, until she could stare satisfied at his bare chest.  
  
“Oh, Jessica!” he moaned, when she attacked one of his nipples with her mouth, nibbling it softly, as she pinched his hips in many spots.  
  
Her other hand kept teasing his crotch more and more.  


Jessica traced his chin with wet kisses, going down to his neck, chest, abdomen, until she reached his belt that now started to really bother her.  


She unfastened his belt and lowered his trousers and boxers just enough.  
  
“I must be dreaming…” Kevin murmured, at her whole mercy.  
  
“Are you sure? Do you think the Jessica of your dreams would do... _this_?” she said, before biting him hard at the left side of his neck, not so violently to draw blood and then the kiss grew more tender, becoming a possessive hickey, at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.  


Her hands were gripping his hips so tight to leave purple livids where she had placed her fingers.   


“I have not instructed the Jessica of my dreams so bloody well yet.” Kevin chuckled, clearly pleased.  
  
“Why don’ t you teach her to do _this?_ ” Jessica kept their sensual game and with a quick and very unexpected move she took his already fully erect and throbbing cock in her mouth, all his length at once, without any warning.  
  
Due to the surprise Kevin’s eyes grew wider, but his Jessica took pleasure in torturing him a little bit, standing completely still for a time he judged unbearingly long and then she started moving again, with alternate rhythm, using her hands, too.

“If this is not Heaven, I have no idea what else it could be,” he almost growled, slave of pleasure.

  
Jessica stopped her activity, only to speak to him.  
  
“Heaven? Geez, I’m not that good at what I am doing, then. I was sure I was reminding you of the flames of Hell!”  


Kevin laughed.  


“Please, resume your activity, my beautiful she-devil!” he pleaded as he pushed, even if gently, her head against his groin.   
  
Jessica pleased him, going on and on until he was fully satisfied.  
  
She walked away, in order to find the closest bathroom and arrange herself.  


The fresh water of the tap started flowing, along with her thoughts.  
  
\- _What about your own rules? You had established never in each other’s houses and where are you exactly now?_ \- she mumbled, as she washed her face and hands - _Oh well, it’s not that we made love, I’ve just given him a …. wait a minute, since when do he and I make love? It’s sex, just and only sex!_ -  
  
Once she arraged herself, with a perfect sense of direction Jessica managed to come back to the living room where Killgrave had already arranged himself as well.  


She sat down, next to him, while she tried to collect her thoughts.

Out of the blue, her mind drifted back to the heated discussion with Trish that morning.

  
She was so engrossed reliving every moment that she didn’t even notice that Kevin was talking to her.  
  
“Okay, I know I can control you anymore, but now don’t you even listen to me?” he just laughed that off.  
  
After what she did to him, Kevin was definitely still in a very, very good mood.  


“Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.” she replied.  


“I’ve noticed,” he caressed her hair, making her rest her head on his shoulder.  


She liked that protective attitude from him but she would have never told him.

“It’s about Trish, starting with the fact she doesn’t approve at all who I am dating lately…” she winked at Kevin, stealing a smile from him. “She’s hiding something. She is acting weird. Too weird. If only I had a truth machine to find out what’s been on her mind…” she began to confess.  
  
“So Patsy is getting you worried… is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” he sensually offered, rubbing his nose against her nape.  


“Yes!” Jessica replied, sort of enlightened, but then she realised the misunderstanding, awkward situation she was creating.

A second later she found herself lying on the sofa with Kevin over her, more than ready to return the favor.

She had to curb his predator instincts before it was too late.

  
“No! I didn’t mean like that…” she stopped him, sitting up, while the man was staring at her in confusion.  


“it’s not that I don’t want it, just … not now.” she pointed out, making him smile again.  


“But you can really help me now. Fuck, why didn’t I think about it before? I have my perfect truth machine, here in front of me. Do you know someone better than you forcing people to do things?” she hinted and he immediately got her.  
  
“We can go there even now if you wish.” he agreed.  
  
“That’s exactly what we’re doing!” she informed him, as they left the house.  
  
\--------------------------------------   


“Phew, I thought it would be easier, instead she has already got her door fixed, we have to ring the bell, no, wait _I_ have to. Stay hidden there, cameras can’t reach that spot,” Jessica instructed him, once they arrived.  


“Okay, but… what does it mean? There wasn’t a door before?” Kevin frowned.  
  
“Ehmm, nope, yesterday she pissed me off and this morning I smashed her door down!” she shrugged as if it was the most normal thing ever.  


“I really, really wish I won’t piss you off anymore, then!” he grew alarmed.  


“You’d better behave, for sure!” she struck back curtly. “Now stay there, quiet and silent, until I don’t call you.”  


Kevin gestured to her he had understood and the detective rang the bell.

“Oh, look who's back!” Trish talked to her from the speaker, without opening the door.

“C’mon, Trish, don’t be difficult. We’re overdue for a conversation and you know it would take me a second to smash the door open again.!” Jessica insisted, satisfied when her sister opened the door.  
  
“Actually I don’t mean to spend the whole day calling blacksmiths!” she snorted, laying against the jamp, her arms crossed against her chest.  


“Now you can come out!” Jessica called for backup.

Trish’s eyes filled gradually with terror as she figured out who was walking towards her and Jessica.  
  
“Good afternoon, Patsy!” he greeted her, affably.  
  
Terror turned into rage, this time it was addressed to Jessica.

“How did you dare bring him to my house? You’re totally nuts!” she snapped, furiously.  
  
“I perfectly know what I am doing, he’s here to help me. He won’t do anything bad to you, only the things I need him to do to you.” Jessica retorted, slightly loving that feeling of having full control over everything.

  
When she had imprisoned him in that cage made of glass, Killgrave had told her that it felt so good to have control, as she was busy fiercely punching him.  
They had come a long way since that day.  
  
“Would you both mind quitting to talk about me as if I wasn’t here?” he rolled his eyes, a little bothered.  
  
“Shut up!” was the same answer he received from both the girls in unison.  


\-  _At least they’re not ignoring me anymore!_ \- he mumbled, showing an unusual patience from him.

  
“Trish, c’mon, I guess you should let us in,” Jessica spurred her, now calmer, “The alternative is that he will ask you that his way.” she added, pointing at Killgrave.  
  
Figuring out that she had no choices, Trish let them in.  
  
As they sat down on the sofas in the living room, Trish couldn’t help noticing the marks on his neck: a bite mark, some light scratches and a very showy hickey that spreaded to the juncture of his shoulder.  


“Geez, Jessica, you’really are his sex toy again!” the blond shook her head, in ful disapproval

  
“I repeat, this is not your business!” Jessica snapped, but she blushed a lot, before glaring at Kevin. “Did you have to leave your shirt so unbuttoned?” 

“Yep, I did.” he struck back with a cheeky grin.  


“Then I don’t see why you have to meddle in my own business!” Trish growled.  
  
“Because first I have to find out what you’re hiding from me, because you’re clearly hiding something and I need to figure out what it is.” Jessica replied, before pointing at Killgrave. “And he’s better than a _Veritaserum_!”  


Both Kevin and Trish stared at her with questioning expressions.  


“What? Neither of you had ever read _Harry Potter_?” the detective frowned. “And you, Killgrave, you’d probably adore _Barty Crouch Junior_ … a psychotic madman but with a brilliant mind, he has homicidal mania, he’s so desperate for attention, he craves power, he has a terrible father and he’s obsessed with someone he sorts of loves in a very twisted way… practically he’s you!”  
  
“Have you just said something nice about me?” Kevin beamed with pride.  


“Do you mean that, of all the things I’ve said, you just heard ‘brilliant mind’?”  
  
“Perhaps I did.” the persuader giggled.  


“Stop flirting, you two, if I’m not wrong you came here for me!” the owner of that house tried to bring their attention back to her.

  
“You’re right,” Kevin agreed, turning to her. “Tell me the truth.” he ordered, calmly.  


“Wil and I didn’t decide together to break up, it was him, because I’ve found his special pills. He used them in order to amplify his strength and his senses. And I wanted to try what it feels like to be invincible.”  
  
“Fuck, Trish, anything could happen t you, you didn’t even know that shit he takes!” Jessica reproached her.  
  
“And I never will! Wil stopped me before I could gulp that pill down, he collected all his stuff and told me he would stay away from me, for my own good and now he’s nowhere to be found,” Trish revealed, without any filter, just like she had been told. “It’s just a bunch of excuses, I know why he left me: because I’m weak. I’m defenseless, just like every stupid human being. Everyone leaves me, because I’m weak. My mother hates me, because I’m weak. Life sucks, because I’m weak.”  
  
Jessica was listening to her best friend’s outburst, dumbfounded.  
  
\- _How could I have been so blind not to notice how she felt?_ \- the brunette regretted.

Killgrave decided to intervene, even if no one had asked him that.

“Answer me, Patsy, do you envy Jessica?”  
  
“I envy her so damn much. She has those amazing powers and stays there in that small office, getting content with such pathetic cases about men who can’t keep their cock in their pants!” Trish spitted the truth, acidly.  
  
“So is this what you really think of me? I’ve tried to be a hero, I just made things worse, look what happened with Hope!” the detective got defensive. “It’s you who make the difference, with your talk show, whenever you expose yourself, bringing people’s attention to certain facts. You are the real superhero!” Jessica encouraged her.

  
“Bullshit! I’m just a dull human, without a shred of special power!” Patricia snarled.

“You look way too determined. You’re planning something. Tell me what.”   
  
The smart intuition was proper of a detective, but it was Killgrave who had made that question.  
  
“I know who turned Jessica into what she is. It’s the IGH. I want to find them, I must find them and ask them to do the same to me.” Trish revealed, as if she was lobotomized.

  
Her voice was emotionless.  
  
“NO, fuck, Trish, no! It’s a suicidal plan, you have no idea what you’re going to face, you can forget it!” Jessica yelled, desperate. “Do you really think I’m happy to have these powers? This is such a fucking burden. I’d rather not have them, if only I could have a normal life, if only I could have my family back!” she said, her eyes teary.

  
Trish recovered from her almost catatonic state and turned to Killgrave.  


“What about you? What do you think of your power?” she questioned him.  
  
“Best thing ever happened in my whole life!” he grinned.

  
“He doesn’t count, don’t even listen to him!” Jessica rolled her eyes, her elbow connecting with Killgrave’s rib. “And to think I brought you here in order to help me!”

  
“And I bloody did it, didn’t I? I forced her to tell the truth, but you can’t expect me to lie!” he justified, still amused, but a bit more aching.  


“To me it’s enough,” Jessica decided, getting up and he mirrored her actions. “Before we go, I need to be sure that she’ll be quiet, that she won’t do anything stupid, at least for seventy-two hours.” she inted and the persuader didn’t need any further word.

  
“Patsy quit thinking about IGH, about super powers, about your feeling of dissatisfaction.” Killgrave obliged and Trish cheerfully smiled, thanking them for their visit. 

“I really hate playing pinball with her brain, but she didn’t give me any other choice!” Jessica grumbled, as they walked away.  


“I’m sure you’ll manage to help her. Patsy is lucky to have a sister like you.” he heartened her.

  
“Come here, British dude!” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and staying on her toes to kiss him.

  
Just like that, out in the open, in front of the passersby.  
  
“What was that for?” he smiled, still dazed.

“It’s your reward for what you did today, but mostly for what you didn't.”   
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, c’mon, Jessica could be a Potterhead, she would make an amazing Gryffindor, don’t even get me started on Killy, about Trish, she could be Ravenclaw, but I’ll quit it XD
> 
> Who saw season 2 knows that Trish becomes that obsessed about that issue.
> 
> Hope you’ll like it, lots of stuff still has to happen ;)


	5. Chapter III (I) AKA Sensible progresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin wants to make Jessica feel extremely good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for comment and kudos, it means A LOT to me, really <3 keep ‘em coming

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


  
  


**AKA Sensible progresses (I)**

“So?” Jessica questioned him, puzzled.  
  
“What?” Kevin pretended not to understand.  
  
“You’re supposed to turn right now, that’s the way to your house.” she pointed out.  
  
“What if I wanted to walk you home, instead?” he suggested, tilting his head to stare at her deeply .  
  
\- _If you think you can bewitch me with those puppy eyes, you’re so fucking wrong!_ \- she got ready to get defensive.

  
“For what? Protect me from unpleasant encounters?” she scoffed. “ _You_ are an unpleasant encounter!” she snapped, walking faster on purpose.  
  
Kevin had to run to cease her.  


“Now you’re heartless, Jess!” he pretended to be insulted, acting very dramatically, but actually he was only amused. “Look at it this way, it’s public land, there’s nothing preventing me from going towards the direction I prefer, which happens to be yours.”  
  
“Well, nothing prevents me from jumping on the roofs to save a lot of time…” she teased him.  
  
“Jess…”  


“Okay, okay, if you want it in such a morbid way, walk me home.” she gave in, making him smile. “But once we arrive, it will end there!” she made her rules, immediately after.  


When they reached the main door, Jessica was looking for the keys, but then Killgrave pushed her hands against the glass door, pressing her with his body.  
  
“Are you sure you want it to end here?” he whispered in her ear.  
  
Jessica stared at him intensely, inebriated by his aftershave that smelled like underbrush, without mentioning his flavour that she could still taste in her mouth.  


Besides, that kiss she gave him as a reward had only restarted the fire within her.  
  
That was only a tenth of what she would have liked to do with him, but she had to restrain otherwise they would have shocked the passers-by and been arrested for public indecency.  


But now she could have the chance to finish what she had started; however, she didn’t give him the satisfaction to show him that, quite the contrary, she opened the door, snorting, gesturing to him to get in.  
  
She kept giving him the impression she was extra bothered even when she was waiting for the elevator.  


\- _She doesn’t seem particularly happy to have me here with her, maybe I should just go away and leave her alone…_ \- he began to have doubts, as the elevator had arrived and the doors opened.  


It was only once the doors closed again that Jessica stunned him, a lot.

  
“Goddamn you!” she growled, jumping on him with so much irruence that his head hit the wall.  


Killgrave didn’t even mind the pain and laughed against her mouth, letting his hands hold her hips.  
Jessica preferred cupping his face with her hands, to deepen their kiss.  
  
The elevator was taking them to the fifth floor, but Kevin was over the moon.  


Jessica didn’t interrupt their kiss not even when they reached the floor.  
  
She managed to open the door through the broken glass, without even watching, pulling Kevin inside by the collar of his shirt.  
  
“I can’t stop kissing you!” the detective grumbled, almost growling, as she kicked the door closed.  
  
“Am I complaining?” he giggled, before she smashed him against the wall, still kissing him.  
  
“But I can’t figure out why. I mean, your powers…” she protested as she rubbed her face against his unshaved one and her hands sank in his thick hair

  
“This is not power, Jessica. This is desire.” he whispered at her ear, nibbling her lobe, as he caressed her neck.  
  
This only triggered Jessica even more. She kissed him more hungrily, nibbling his lips.  
  
After a time that Kevin couldn’t quantify, Jessica parted from him, maybe just to catch her breath.  
Their lips almost ached but it was the sweetest pain ever.  


She moved away, but only to take off her jacket and throw it on the floor, before doing the same with her T-shirt.  
Before he could even figure it out, also Kevin’s jacket and shirt were on the floor, but before she could take care of his trousers, since even the belt was already on the floor, Kevin blocked her hand.  
  
“No, Jess.”  
  
“No?” she arched her eyebrow, amused, her hands on his chest, scratching the area around his nipples, but in a gentle way.  
  
“No matter how I would love to take you right here, right now and make wild love on your desktop, no. This is not the reason why I’m here.” he replied, caressing her face.  


“Then why are you here?” the beautiful detective frowned.  
  
“Do you recall what I wanted to do to you at my house, when I saw you so upset due to Trish? I guess you need it now even more, after hearing the truth from her. You must be shocked.” he murmured, holding her hand.

Jessica didn’t know if she was more astonished for that gesture, that so selfless interest towards her or that fact that she was ready to follow him wherever he wanted to take her.

The destination was her orange sofa. He laid her down, with her head resting on her dark green pillow.  
  
“You need someone to take your mind off. And even without my powers, trust me, I can still do it.” he smiled at her, sitting next to her.  
  
He caressed her, starting from her shoulders and going on with her forearms and arms. He grabbed her wrist, with a light pressure of his thumb, performing slow and redundant circular movements. They were extremely relaxing.  
  
Jessica closed her eyes, indeed, but opened them again, when he tightened his grip, lightly.  


He stared at her, in her eyes, all time long as he brought her hand to his mouth, making an as elegant as unusual bow. He brought the back of her hand to his lips, cracked after all that intense kissing.  
  
His lips just skimmed that skin, without ever really touching it, as he looked at her with reverence.

It was such a gallant gesture that reminded of old days, which left the girl pleasantly surprised.

  
Kevin entwined his fingers with hers, before placing a kiss on every of them. He started with her thumb, kissing the tip and the two phalanxes, and then he went on with phalanx, partial phalanx and distal phalanx of the remaining fingers.  
  
It seemed that he was tasting her in the most sensual way possible.  
  
The kisses moved to her wrist, climbing to her shoulder, where the kisses turned into hickey and nibbles when they reached the juncture with her neck.

  
Jessica let him do that, losing herself in all those sensations, enjoying every second of it.  
  
\- _Jesus Christ! He’s so goddamn good! And if I’m already acting like this now, what am i supposed to do when he…_ -

  
Kevin seemed to read her mind, because he undid her black bra, in one quick movement, using only two fingers.  
  
He cupped her breasts, squeezing them a little bit.  
He kissed them, sucked them, he even bit them, in a soft way, very careful at every kind of signal Jessica sent to him.  
  
Her moans, the constant arching of her back, the lips she bit not to scream… those were very good incitements for him to go on.  
He dealt with her jeans, unbuttoning them, and lifting her up just enough to take them off.  
He lowered a lace of her slip down with his teeth, before setting her free even of that last garment.  


Jessica was sure he would have gone straight to the main core, after all the previous foreplays.  
  
Kevin, instead, showed her he had no hurry.  
  
He admired for a while her Greek goddess body and then, still sitting on the sofa, he made her kneel, holding her back with his strong arms.  
He resumed dedicating himself to her, placing kisses on her abdomen, with a manic slowness.  
  
He wanted to take her mind off and he managed to do that.  
Jessica wasn’t thinking of anything anymore.

Neither about Trish’s shocking revelations, nor about Hogarth’s pressuring requests, not about Hope’s situation, nor about the still unresolved cases.  
There were only her, Killgrave and the sensations he was giving to her.  
  
She was naked and defenseless, completely abandoning herself to him, allowing him to hold her.  
She was arching her back, her head thrown back, in a cascade of raven, silky hair.  
Her eyes were closed but sometimes she opened them for a few instants and she had the feeling that the whole room had suddenly turned purple   
But that colour didn’t scare her anymore.  
Purple to her had been the colour of anguish, of no-win situations, of sense of powerlessness, of the most blood chilling panic.  
Now purple was the colour of inner peace, of safety, of the sensation to be free to be herself without any constrictions.  


Kevin was kissing her flat tummy, going lower and lower, but when he reached her groin he stopped.  
  
“Lay down, Jessica.” he said with a hoarse voice.  
  
She instantly obeyed, but only because she wanted it.  
  
“On your stomach.” he corrected her.  
  
She stared at him, puzzled.  


“Are you kidding me?” she grumbled but pleased him anyway.  


But when he started to kiss and lightly scratch every inch of her back, she figured out he wasn’t kidding at all.  
Kevin was worshipping her. In every possible way.  
  
He kissed the perfect curve of her buttocks and allowed himself even the luxury of spanking them, a little bit, and Jessica approved.  
Probably she wouldn’t mind even a bite, but he preferred to go on with the kisses along her thighs that seemed endless.  
  
When he reached her thin ankle he made her turn, but, once more, not for what she thought.  


The gorgeous persuader took her left foot and brought it to his lap, starting to massage it in a way that drove her crazy, even more when he took care of her right foot.  
  
“Kevin…” she moaned, between a complaint and a plea.  
  
He chuckled. He knew really well what she wanted.  
It was the very same thing he wanted, as well.

  
He quit giving attention to her feet, bringing his hands on her toned thighs, parting them, without any resistance.  
  
“Kev…” she repeated.  
  
“Someone here is eager, am I right?” he giggled, starting to kiss and nibble and suck her inner thigh. “Don’t worry, _chérie,_ I’m going to take you to Heaven.” he said, before sinking his head between her thighs.  
  
His pride sang with delight when he found out she was already so wet for him, he didn’t expect that.

He didn’t use his fingers, he preferred to leave the job only to his mouth and his tongue drove Jessica crazy even more than before.  
  
Jessica wriggled, arched her back, grabbed his hair to pull him closer. She cursed more than once, due to the intense pleasure and then the jolt of the orgasm arrived, maybe the most powerful one she had ever had.

And Kevin didn’t move from there, enjoying his sweet reward. In every sense.  


“Fuck, Kevin!” she cursed, as she tried to recover.  


“Not bad at all, hmm?” he smirked proudly, emerging from her legs.  
  
She pulled him to him, eagerly, in order to kiss him, mindless if she was tasting herself.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything for you?” she murmured, her voice husky, as her hand trailed over the edge of his trousers, caressing the soft, bared skin of his stomach.  


“Trust me, you have already done even too much.” he smiled at her, before moving away. “You know what? It’s better if we both put our clothes on again,” he added, getting up to recover his shirt, as he threw her slip, jeans and T-shirt to her.  
  
“When you kidnapped me, you wanted me to constantly take care just and only about you and your own pleasure!” she retorted as she put her clothes on again.

“When I kidnapped you, I was an asshole.” he admitted.  
  
“You _were_?” she teased him.

Kevin laughed.  
  
“Probably I still am, but… oh, c’mon, don’t you think I made some sensible progresses now?”   


(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was since ‘24 hours’ that those two hadn’t a whole chapter only for them… and the second part will be like that, too… just less hot ^^’ sometimes they just need to do also other stuff, LOL
> 
> Part of this chapter (you’ll get which one, lol) was born thanks to this oh super lovely fan art but a very talented artist (GladiaDelMarre https://www.instagram.com/cyby_/?hl=it ) and a friend of mine <3 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/R797hm7)  
> 
> 
> Besides, she was the very first one to believe in me when I started to write about this fandom <3
> 
> You know, I’ve wanted to write a body worship scene for so long… I just hope I made a decent job ^^’ , pleease, let me now


	6. Chapter III (II) AKA Sensible progresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, tons of fluff, then iit's time for some angst ... I warned you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo sorry for late, I hope you didn't forget this story ^^'
> 
> This is probably one of my fave parts, so I really REALLY really hope you'll like it.

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Chapter III (II) AKA Sensible progresses**  
  
  
Jessica kissed him in response, this time in a more gentle and calmer way, before moving away.

She made him lie down on the sofa and then she laid down too, positioning herself between his spread legs and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you telling me that this own super heroine detective, in steel-armor is in the mood for some cuddles?" he chuckled.

The girl’s elbow connected punctually with his hip.

Not with her super strength of course, otherwise she would have crushed his ribs.

"Shut up and hug me!" she snorted and he didn't make her repeat, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for a while, in silence.

"Also because this is the best you can get, my bedroom is off-limits!" she made him laugh, breaking the silence. "These are the rules."

"If I'm not mistaken, Miss Jones, the rules were to avoid making lov… oh sorry, you'd just call it having sex, in our own houses." he enjoyed correcting her.

Poking her was his favorite hobby and he held the world record for it.

  


"My fucking rules were no sex or anything like that in our respective bedrooms!" she insisted, though she was fully aware that he was right. "And stop contradicting me!" she snarled.

"And, anyway, technically this is my office too, so ..."

"So you're telling me the rule only applies to my house, or my room or ..." he deduced.

"I'm saying we don't have to go back to the subject anymore!"

"But if we're in the office, then the 'wild sex on your desk' option remains valid, doesn’t it?" he snatched a smile from her.

"We can talk about it ..." she pretended to agree, thoughtfully. “I wouldn't mind bringing up interesting memories when I get there to work… but forget about those crapping movies about throwing everything down to make room. My fucking laptop is there and I need it. If you break it, I'll break you. " she made him laugh.

“Not even if I get Bill Gates to come here directly and design your dream PC completely for free? You know I could do it! " he preened.

"Oh, shut up!" she rolled her eyes, even though she actually was amused

“I could get an interior design here, but… this place needs to be fixed up…” he said, letting his snobbish side prevail.

"Dare to put even just a purple piece of furniture here and I'll make you eat it!" she threatened him, amusing him.

Kevin suddenly became more serious, after all what he was about to ask required it.

"Jessica, were you serious before?"

Jessica tilted her head back to look at him.

  


"About what?"

"You told Patsy you never wanted your powers."

Jessica pulled away, sitting on the other side of the sofa, but only to cope better.

“Of course I meant it. My stupid powers have brought me nothing but trouble. " she repeated.

"Well, but ... without your powers you would never have met me." he murmured, distracting himself by making imaginary drawings with his fingers on the arm of the sofa, not to look at her.

"Exactly. Nothing but trouble! " she growled at him.

She thought she had hurt him and instead he turned back to her, giggling.

“Well… from 'ruin of your life' I moved to 'trouble.'. I really make significant progress!" he made her laugh.

“What about you instead? Do you remember that night? What stupid question, of course you remember it. Well, my real question is ... what if you hadn't seen me fighting, if you had just walked across me, as a normal passer-by? Nothing of this would have happened, wouldn’t it? " she finally decided to ask him that question she had been thinking about for too long.

He pushed himself closer by placing his elbow on the edge of the sofa and resting his cheek against his closed fist.

“Do you really think it was just for the powers? Yes, they sure impressed me a lot, but you would have bewitched me even if you hadn’t done anything. As I told you that night, you are a vision. Your beauty, that proud look of yours, that 'Make sure you won’t cause me problems!' attitude, that fire in your eyes… ”he surprised her with that answer. “About what really happened from that night on; yes, at first I was captivated by your amazing powers, but then it was your standing up to me, even when you were still under my control, you never holding your tongue ... and then there is your constant attempt to teach me something right. Powers or not, these are the things that make you the wonderful person you are, Jessica, the one I fell madly in love with. " he smiled at her, ecstatic.

  


Jessica was speechless at first, but then the words came to her, like a raging river that could barely be contained by its levees.

"No, no, no, fuck no!" she snapped, jumping up.

  


“Jessica but…”

  


“Shut up! This is not, this is fucking not good ... you are not okay for me, I'm not okay! This… sick, toxic, corrosive thing between us… why? " she began to rail, pacing nervously back and forth. "You ... you are Evil, you did horrible things, you made people do them ..."

"Those were the consequences of your decisions, Jessica." he got defensive, with a hard tone, getting up.

  


She rushed at him with a few strides, pricking the center of his chest several times with her index finger.

  


“No, don't even try to blame for things I didn’t do. And thank goodness you said you weren't such an asshole anymore! " she growled.

He was not intimidated.

  


“That's the key to it all, Jess, you're anchoring yourself to the past. Don't you see this bright present that has revealed itself to us? Oh come on, am I really the most heinous criminal that has ever existed on the face of this planet? Am I worse than Hitler? " he asked, laughing contemptuously. "Or a pedophile or ..."

  


"A rapist? Why don't you say that huh? What’s the matter? Are you afraid of a confrontation, you bastard? " she challenged him.

She had just hit a nerve.

That word to Killgrave was kryptonite.

"Stop it ..." he growled. "You know it's not the same!"

"Why? Because you violated the mind in order to freely access the body? This is even fucking worse! " she screamed, hurting him, not with kicks or punches.

Only with her words.

“What about that night in that abandoned building, Jessica? Did I  _rape_ you even on that occasion? " he retorted, making the gesture of quotation marks when he came to that word, because he just couldn't bring himself to really say it.

"N..no ... it was different ..." she wavered.

“And when did you go after me in Newcastle? No, on that occasion, if anything, it was me who was raped! " he continued to persevere in his cause.

His tone was calm, but his voice was cold.

“And about what happened in that club? About what kept happening? About the things I was doing to you no more than half an hour ago? Tell me, Jess, what was that? "

Jessica put her hands over her ears, as if that prevented her from hearing him.

"What is it, Jess, does the truth hurt?" he railed at her, pushing her hands away and holding them in his own.

She could have easily broken free, but she didn't.

"It's wrong." she said, her voice broken.

"Why?"

“I should just go back to hating you, it was easier, I was focused, I had my goal ... now I have nothing, no certainty, no point of reference. There is only this… thing. " she sobbed.

Kevin's eyes widened.

He had never seen her like that before. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

He did the only thing that made sense to do.

"Oh, come here, honey!" he murmured, wrapping her in his arms.

She didn't resist, wetting his shirt with her tears.

“How… how did I get into this situation? When did I let my guard down? " she wondered, sniffling.

"That night ... when I knocked you out ... kissing me was your only mistake." he answered, continuing to hold her close and massaging her back with slow, repetitive movements to calm her down.

"Kevin?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah?"  


"It's a mistake I would make again." she admitted, overwhelmed by too many emotions.

"I was hoping to hear that from you." he smiled, placing his lips on hers for a slow, tender kiss that tasted of her tears.

“Jessica, I know you're scared, but this thing has happened and you can't ignore it anymore. I'm not giving up on you. You don't have to be afraid of me. I could never hurt you… and even when I tried… oh, come on, did I really seem that convinced? I was bluffing! As if any human could even scratch you! " he managed to make her smile again, despite everything.

“I'm not afraid for myself… but for the people I care about. Won't you hurt them? " she questioned him.

"I will not do that. I don't want to do certain things anymore. " he promised and in his eyes she read sincerity and that seemed to calm her down.

"Jessica?"  


"What?"  


“That question you asked me earlier… I want to ask you the same. If I hadn't had my powers and had met you that evening… how would it have ended? " he asked her sensing that a bit of calm had returned after the storm.

"Me meeting you and you without powers?" she mumbled as she dried her tears. "Let's say that I would not have disdained you for a one-time thing!" shrugged.

"So... I would have been a one-time thing ." he gloated.

“Shit! Now don’t get cocky… quite the contrary, maybe you shoud just go away. You missed your chance to have wild sex… I was so eager before, yet you didn't want to take advantage of it… ”she provoked him, accompanying him to the door.

"Oh, please, as if there won't be any other chances!" he mocked her, confident again. "If I wanted to, we could do it even now, in this very moment, I just need to look at you."

He looked at her intently, with eyes full of desire.

At first she seemed to resist him, but then she gave in again, victim of an inexplicable desire to jump on him.

He backed away satisfied, thus demonstrating his theory.

  


"Oh fuck!" she cursed, rolling her eyes. "Of course, I got it! Yeah ... you are emitting a new virus that causes people to have sex with you ... but apparently it only seems to work with me." she bootstrapped, definitely frustrated.

Killgrave burst out laughing.

"This is funny! A new virus… ”he repeated, amused, opening the door. "Take care, Jessica!" he greeted her with his typical braggart attitude, going to the elevator.

- _I hate him!-_ she mused, closing the door.

She knew very well that she was only lying to herself.

  


_TBC_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two remind me of the tide movements.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and above all not to get bored with this couple, because 'I fear' that I will go on and on for loooooooooooooooooooong time


	7. Chapter IV I: AKA Is it purple enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killgrave has a plan, Jessica has some crysis... Trish has an obsession.

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


  


**Chapter IV: AKA Is it purple enough?**

"Let her go and forget she was in prison."

Nine simple words and, added to his innate charisma and, oh yes sure, also his power to control minds and manipulate them as he pleased, and the Prosecutor had been at Killgrave’s complete mercy.

The result? Within five minutes, two guards were escorting him to the prisons.   
When he arrived at the prison he was interested in, he stayed at the beginning of the corridor, letting only the attendants go.  
  
"Hope Shlottman?" the first called, opening the cell.

The young blonde girl got up from the cot, a little bewildered, walking towards them.

"You are free. You're here by mistake. " the second said, confusing her even more.  


They accompanied her outside, where everything became frighteningly clearer to her.  
  
"No, not you, bastard, not again!" she yelled, exasperated.

  
Killgrave only offered her a sinister grin in response.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, this is certainly not the proper way to welcome me, little girl," he shook his head negatively, approaching her. “Besides, considering the favor I'm about to do to you. Smile." he commanded, obviously getting what he required.

  
“Let it be clear, I care less than nothing about you, I'm only doing it for Jessica; for reasons I don't know, she foolishly cares about you, ”he explained coldly, brushing her hair away from her face, not because it was an affectionate gesture, but only because he hated the messy looks.  
  
"You know, she told me that I am Evil, well, I'll show her what this Evil can do." he continued with an eerie light in his eyes as she followed him to the car.  


The girl was increasingly terrified but the smile did not leave her features. Simply because she couldn't stop smiling.  


"Wait for me here with my guards." he forced her once the car reached its destination: the _New York Bulletin_.  


He walked through the building's reception, but was immediately stopped.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I can't let you pass, without an appointment." the girl who was on duty that day did her job.

"But I have an appointment." Killgrave replied rather annoyed.

"Sure Sir, you have an appointment." the girl smiled cordially.  


"You see, Marie ..." he stretched his eye on the badge that the girl had pinned on the pocket of her uniform. "That we are beginning to understand each other? And now tell me, where are the editorial offices? "

"On the eighteenth floor, sir." Marie informed him.  
  
"Very well. One last thing,” he added, on his way to the nearby elevators, pressing the button to call it. "Do you know who Hope Shlottman is?"

“The girl who shot her parents? Of course I do, Sir, we have released numerous front pages about that awful matter and many more will follow. "

“Oh no, I don't think so. Hope Shlottman has never shot anyone and now forgets everything you have read or heard about her. " the persuader tested her, enjoying the girl's clouded expression.  
  
"Excuse me, I got distracted for a moment, did you ask me something, Sir?"  


He nodded negatively, satisfied, seeing the elevator arrive.

"Have a pleasant meeting, Sir!" the receptionist greeted him, returning to her counter.

  
Reaching the indicated floor, Killgrave made his way among the abandoned desks where papers with notes, old newspaper copies, archives and a few books were piled for further research. He headed for what he understood it was the director's office, where the meeting was being held.  


" _All the better, at least I'll talk to everyone in one fell swoop,”_ he mused.  


Without even knocking, he lowered the handle, but the lock was locked.  


This would certainly not have stopped him.

"Open the door!" he shouted, not having to wait long for his order to be carried out.  


"Who are you?" one of the editors asked bewildered.

Killgrave didn't even bother to answer.  
  
"Is there any of your colleagues missing today?" he asked in turn.

  
"No, there’s the whole team." the oldest man in the group, as well as the best dressed, answered him and Killgrave had guessed he might be the director.  
  
"Good, very goodl." he was pleased.  
  
At least he wouldn't have to come back another day to manipulate someone else in the editorial office.  
  
"Follow me to your desks." he urged them on and they did it without asking further questions.  
  
“Get rid of everything you have about the Hope Shlottman case, remove everything you have published from the internet, destroy any paper documents concerning her. The Hope Shlottman case never existed. " the persuader exercised his power, walking around the desks, pleased to see the files deleted on the pc, the sites updated, removing the existing articles, and various sheets of paper in the paper shredders that worked at full speed.  


"You have never seen me." he declared when the last of the tasks he had given was also completed, walking away.

He knew this wasn't the only newsroom around, but it was certainly the largest.  


“Where did you go, what did you do? What did you make people do? How else do you want to ruin my life? Aren't the atrocious things you've done to me already enough? You despicable… ”Hope growled as she saw him getting back into the car.  
  
The contradictory and at the same time disturbing thing was that despite being angry with him, Hope continued to smile at him.  
  
Her jaw muscles must have started to ache a little too, not that he cared much.  


“You don't want me to command you to keep that mouth shut, do you? You don't have the right to ask me questions, when the time comes I'll talk to you too and you'll have to listen to me very carefully. " he silences her, without even using his powers, this before telling his driver the next destination.

_\- It will take the time it will take but, you'll see, Jessica, I'll leave you speechless! - he_ planned.  


\-------------------------------------------------- --------

Jessica had no news of Killgrave all day, but she didn't get too upset, quite the contrary, she took the opportunity to devote herself full time to her investigations.  
The second day she was already more puzzled, but more than anything else she was busy denying herself that she missed him.

  
\- _No, that's not true, Jess, you can't miss that psychopath, his cynical jokes, his impertinent arrogance, his boundless ego, his total indifference towards mankind ... except for me. And I certainly don't miss his piercing looks, his genuine smiles without any malice, his voice that cradles me like his hands do ... and his kisses, like when he starts from the shoulder, he rises ,slowly and damp the right amount, along the neck, then gently bites my earlobe ... ironic, that same ear that tried to make me cut once!_ \- she reflected bitterly, touching the top of her ear, where she could still feel the scar with her fingertips.

  
That should have been enough to remind her of what kind of violent freak she was dealing with.  
The rational Jessica would have done it, but it was the addicted Jessica who prevailed at the moment and she preferred to focus on imagining his kisses again.

\-  _His tongue inside my ear, before he moves on the cheek, and then reaches the mouth, and then when sometimes first he kisses only my lower lip, licking it with his tongue, holding it between his teeth, knowing really well that I will give in , that I will open my mouth to allow him access and it drives me crazy, whether his tongue woos mine gradually, without haste, tenderly or if he wants to take everything immediately, impetuous, violent, passionate, devastating me like a tornado ..._ -

When Malcolm entered Jessica's apartment, as the door was open, he found her standing in the center of the living room, her hand moving from her neck to her ear to her face, eyes closed and mouth open.

"Jess?" he brought her back to reality.

She recovered immediately, returning composed and looking at him between puzzled and angry.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she snapped.

"You know what? It wouldn't hurt a fast-track course of good neighborly rules." the boy snorted.

"You don't look like someone who has run out of sugar or wants to ask me if I have an extra egg left over." she retorted bitingly.  
  
“Actually no, I came to tell you that, if you like, I'll meet up with the Killgrave Victims Listening Group tonight. Will you be there? You can’t even begin to imagine what support your presence would give, ” the handsome AfroAmerican guy encouraged her.

He also had been a victim of Killgrave’s for months.

\-  _Distract me from thinking about Kevin by recalling all the horrible things Killgrave did with people I don't care about ? Yes, maybe it could work ..._ \- she pondered.

“Well... you know what, Malcolm? I don’t have anything better to do tonight, so why not? " she shrugged.

\------------------------------------------   
  
The night with the listening group hadn’t given her the desired effect and by the morning of the third day Jessica was more frustrated than ever.  
  
So frustrated that she tries to call him and finds the phone turned off.

Perhaps because at that moment Killgrave was on a flight to  _Missouri_ and he wasn't alone, but she couldn't know that.

The detective, however, remembered that she also had a confidant, the only one who knew about her dirty little secret, and decided to visit her.

  
She tried several times to ring the video intercom and knock, without any result.  
  
It was then that she recalled those three days of 'serenity' she had made Killgrave give her had now expired.

Luckily, on the evening of the first day of influence she had returned to visit her, taking advantage of Trish's excellent mood to ask her permission to make a copy of her keys.  


Copy that could not have been more useful than at that moment.

"Trish, sorry, I went in because you weren't answering, okay? I didn’t want to..."  
  
The sentence died in her throat when she saw the scenario in front of her eyes.

On the floor, on the walls, on the furniture, on the ceiling it was written over and over again 'IGH, don't forget!' but most of all, which worried her the most 'Don't trust Jessica!' 

  
And Trish was in the room, almost as if possessed, continuing to write those sentences with a red marker that Jessica could only wish were not indelible.

"Trish, please stop!" she stopped her, grabbing her hand that held the marker.

  
"Stay away from me, traitor!" the blonde furiously barked. "You allowed your boyfriend to mess with my mind!"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" the brunette pointed out.

"But he remains a dangerous depraved manipulator and you didn't hesitate to let him put his mental claws on me," Trish continued. "But as soon as I came to my senses, I started writing everything I remember, all the results of my researches, notes scattered everywhere, in places that you don't even know, but that I do, so I won't forget." the other revealed.  


“My 'letting him put his mental claws on you' as you call it just kept you a little quiet for three days, but really, Trish, forget that shit, it's dangerous, you have no idea what the consequences are! " she tried to make her give up. "If I could find the IGH scientists I would just like to punch them until their face is no longer their own for what they did to me!" she growled.  
  
"They could help me ..." the speaker moaned, in a more subdued tone.

“ _I_ can help you… and that's what I tried to do. Maybe I got it wrong, ”the detective acknowledged. “But if I really wanted to mess your mind, I would have asked Killgrave to permanently erase your memories of the IGH and with the power-ups he's had he's able to do that, you know? Erase an episode from someone's mind forever, would you like it? " she challenged her. 

  
"Oh my god, that would be awful," the blonde frightened, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
“Yeah, but don't worry I wouldn't let him, under any circumstances. If you want to follow the advice of your writtens go ahead, but I assure you that you can still trust me. " her sister smiled at her.

Trish smiled back.

“Would you mind taking a wet cloth and helping me clean up? Maybe I'll do some repainting first,” the speaker muttered.   


"A little manual work will do me good and help distract me." Jessica agreed.

  
"Distract yourself from what?"  


\-------------------------------------------------- ---  


"And so you haven't seen him for three days," Trish summarized, after they'd refurbished the room. "It doesn't seem so strange to me, you spent even two weeks without looking for him ..."

"But it's different!" Jessica sat down on the sofa, now cleaned of all the writtens. "Before it was about forcing myself to avoid him, now he got me accustomed to a sort of continuity that now I am starting to miss ..." she found the courage to admit.

"Maybe he has decided to leave, since by now he had you, over and over again, I seem to have understood ... so he no longer sees you as something to be conquered ... it has become too easy and this has tired him." the blonde speculated, sitting next to her.

“No, he would never go away like that, nor would he get tired of me so easily. For eight months I was an achievement equal to zero, since he commanded me as he pleased and I assure you that he could never get enough of me ... it is impossible that he could be tired after these few weeks ... "Jessica protested, a little insulted in her ego.  


\-  _Not after what he told me last time… wait a minute… What about what I told him? Yes, okay, it was the truth… but it's also true that he has such a bad temper and an angry Killgrave is a very dangerous Killgrave!_ ” she grew alarmed.

“Shit, Trish! Do you know what’s the matter? Last time I saw him, we had a fight. Sort of.Then we also made peace, I think ... but maybe he’s not completely over that and somehow he wants to make me pay for my behaviour. Who knows what atrocities he might commit! I have to find him or at least try! " Jessica understood, coming out of her friend's house like a fury.  


\-  _Maybe I should write on the walls 'Who knows with Jessica?”- '_ Trish mused, watching her running away.

  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------------ 

  
Jessica had tried to find him.

For three days, non-stop throughout the city and surroundings, in all places that might be of interest to the handsome persuader, but it seemed as if he had evaporated.

Disconsolate, at sunset, Jessica just wanted to go back to her apartment, sleep long enough to recharge the batteries (hers and those of her cell phone) and resume the search.

Too bad the door was open and this prompted her to enter with the utmost caution, ready to surprise any possible attacker from behind.

She was stunned to say the least when she found Kevin, lying down on her couch, reading.  
  
"I looked around for a while and I found that book you were saying ... I'm halfway there, I haven't found that Bounty Crunch you had mentioned, but this Hermione with her temper, her sense of justice and her a little reckless courage reminds me of you!" he chuckled nonchalantly, as if they had met yesterday.  
  
"It's not a snack, it's _Barty Crouch_... and you only can find him in the fourth book, both Junior and Senior ..." she explained but then remembered the current situation "Why the fuck am I talking about books? You disappear for almost a week and then reappear like this, as if nothing had happened! " she snapped.  


Kevin put the book back on the sofa and walked over to her.  


"Is this your way of telling me you missed me,  _chérie_ ?" he stroked her hair, tenderly. "Why don't you kiss me instead of talking?" he murmured and she initially gave in, thanks to the fatigue that made her not very combative or that French nickname that drove her crazy every time.

"No! First the book, now this ... stop taking my mind off, powers or not! " she pulled away but he laughed at her.

Jessica was almost afraid to ask him where he had been and what he had done but then asked that fateful question.  
  
“Oh, you'll see. I'm here to enjoy the show with you when the time comes. " he grinned, making her even more apprehensive.  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll get the meaning of the title in the second part ;p
> 
> Did you like addicted!Jessica?  
> And creepy!Trish? Believe me, she was that obsessed in season 2 lol 
> 
> Feel free to tell me anything ;)  
> More to come… but probably next year.  
> Have a wonderful new year! <3  
> Hugs 
> 
> Lu


	8. Chapter IV II: Is it purple enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Killgrave did... and all the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celebrating another kudos I got (see how important they are to me? *O*) with a new part 
> 
> be warned this is going to be hot... and purple! ;)

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Chapter IV II: AKA Is it purple enough?**  


  
“ The Junkie’s recovery was not so bad at all, I found him really in good shape. But he tends to be way too nosey. " he added on purpose.

\-  _Anything to see that fire in your eyes; Jess…_ -

And he saw it.

“What the fuck does that mean? If you've done something to Malcolm, I'll… ”she growled.

"He’s in his apartment staring at the wall, I told him to do it until he saw you again .. maybe you should stop by him." he advised her, shrugging.

Jessica ran out of her apartment, rushing to the neighbor's.

"At long last!" the boy sighed as soon as he saw her, moving away from the wall.

“What are you complaining about? At least he allowed you to blink! " she downplayed.

Malcolm’s eyes went huge.

"Why, is there anyone to whom he has even prevented from doing that?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes, but that day I pissed him off quite a bit." she brought up the memories.

"Jessica, he's in your apartment."

"I know. I don't know how long he's been there, but I know he's there. "

“What do you mean you know? Anyway, I think he arrived this morning. Do you remember what happened the last time he was there? "

Jessica knew that Malcolm was referring to when Killgrave had ordered poor Ruben to kill himself, but she associated Kevin's last visit with far more pleasant and hot memories.

\-  _I am totally disgusting myself_ . - she denigrated herself.

“It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. Anyway ... he won't be a danger, not for you, not this time, at least I hope. " the girl muttered.

"You are not going to him alone, Jess." Malcolm was alarmed.

“He… he doesn't control me anymore, I can swear to you. As I told you, it's complicated. Trust me, please, and don't ask questions, but most of all don't come to my apartment or I’ll ask him to make you stare at the wall until dawn!” she left, leaving him perplexed.

She returned to his apartment, finding Kevin exactly where she had left him.

"Speaking of the show you have prepared, when exactly is the time?" she asked, unable to suppress a yawn.

"Midnight, where it's supposed to happen, which means one in the morning here." he informed her, deliberately creating an aura of mystery.

"I don't know what you have in mind yet, but at least I have time to sleep for a few hours," she replied, walking to her room. "Stay, if you want to stay, or come back later, if you prefer ... the most important thing is that you stay the fuck away from my room!" she forced him, making him laugh.

And while she slept on the bed, settling back on the sofa, he chose to stay, taking the opportunity to continue reading.

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

At midnight and a half a fresh and rested Jessica came back to the room and found Kevin still on the sofa a step away from finishing the book.

"You look almost innocent like that." she murmured, stretching, before sitting down beside him.

He just smiled at her, continuing to read.

"I still have half an hour left before despairing over whatever horrible thing you've done, I might as well spend it under the illusion that everything is fine." she muttered. “What should I expect? Someone to knock on my door and kill themselves in front of my eyes? Or them trying to kill me? A box with pieces of bodies inside? "

"It's useless for you to insist, I won’t reveal anything." he chuckled. "But you'd better keep your mobile close."

Jessica followed the advice and at one o'clock, she saw the display light up, with a request for a video call.

"But it's Hope!" the Detective exclaimed in awe, looking at Kevin who smiled slyly, before accepting the call.

It was Hope, yes, but she didn't look like her, she was much more smiling, beaming, but above all she was looking at her as if she didn't know her.

“Hope, how are you? Where are you?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Are you Jessica Jones?" Hope asked and the brunette nodded, even more perplexed.

"I don't know who you are, but Killgrave wanted me to call you to tell you I'm fine." the blonde explained . “My brother Owen and I are going to get through the tragic death of our parents… that damn elevator that crashed with them inside. It still hurts to think about it, but it wasn't anyone's fault, it could have happened to anyone. " the girl continued.

Jessica looked questioningly at Kevin as she listened.

"Hope, but what?"

"Owen and I will be each other's strength and we will make it." Hope said, hugging her brother, who then waved his hand in greeting, looking towards the camera, with her. “You don't have to worry about me, Jessica. I'll be fine, goodbye. " she ended the call.

"What does it mean?" the detective asked, still incredulous.

"Remember that thanks to the enhancements I made my alterations on the other people’s memories have a perennial duration?" Killgrave gave her a clue.

“You made Hope forget you met me and then made her smile like that and tell me she's okay? And that… that was really his brother! " she muttered, more and more confused.

“Believe me or not, but the smiles and her good mood were genuine. And I wouldn’t be so surprised, I took away from her the burden of having killed her parents. " he decided to reveal it to her.

Jessica's eyes widened beyond belief.

"What did you do?" 

"You heard me. It certainly doesn't make sense to take that memory away from her if it remains in all the rest of the people, do you think so? " he winked at her.

“Do you mean that…”

“Why don't you call that nice friend of yours, the woman lawyer and ask her about Hope? I’ll telI you what, I guess she is still awake and very active at this hour. " Kevin chuckled.

Jessica didn't let him repeat that and dialed that number.

"What do you want?" the Hogarth barked on the other side.

"Did you hear that Hope was released from prison?" Jessica tested her, with Kevin coming close to listen.

"Who?! Jessica, aren’t you way too grown up to still make prank calls? If you have to disturb me, at least do it for serious reasons, not for silly stories you make up! " the woman snapped, hanging up.

"She didn't even know what I was talking about ..." Jessica muttered, staring at the now blank display.

“Certainly not anymore, after I spoke to her, just as all the editorial offices of the city, which I personally visited, from the main ones to the most useless one, you can never be too sure The Hope Shlottman case never existed. She has never committed any crime, nor has she ever been in prison. As for the rest of the people, they’ll quickly forget something if it is no longer talked about or as soon as a new crime story arises, but those who should have forgotten, trust me, they have forgotten. Of course, the only exception I made was for Patsy, I know that she will keep her mouth shut and then I would say that I have messed with her mind enough. " he explained.

“She keeps making me extremely worried, but I will deal with her in other ways. Of course, when I tell her everything, maybe she'll be a little grateful to you for not tampering with her memories… that thing about the three days of serenity, she didn't take that very well, you know? " she told him, only to return to a question that was important to her. "So, in summary, you got Hope released, you erased the memory and evidence of what happened .... and you even took Hope back home?" 

"Sure I did, and you have no idea of how she was the main topic was, on everyone's lips, this before I properly intervened." he grinned. "First I talked to her brother then ... well, a microphone in the middle of the square and all Omaha was listening to me!" he informed her, all smug.

"Have you controlled ... a whole town?" she asked, shivering.

"It’s incredible, isn’t it?" he showed a toothy smile.

“For fuck’s sake, Kevin! I asked you to stop experimenting! " she snarled accusingly as she got up from the couch, but he immediately pulled her to him, grabbing her arm.

“And I did, believe me or not! But this is the consequence of the last injection I had, before you asked me. That substance must act over time. My range of action has definitely increased, I still don't know how to quantify it. " he informed her.

“One day you'll go on the radio and say 'Hey, New York, go to the tallest building and jump!'” she grow alarmed.

"Maybe it could be the 'Trish Talk', can you imagine the audienceI would make her get?" the persuader chuckled.

"Killgrave, I'm not kidding!" the detective snapped , though she didn't part from him.

"And neither do I." the man looked at her seriously.

"What you've done these days ... the way you've abused your power, the incalculable number of minds you've manipulated, your plan studied in every detail ..." she summarized, raising a hand to him.

He expected a slap, but was surprised when it turned out to be a caress, with a smile that softened the brunette’s features, as it rarely happened. "And you did it just to make a girl happy."

He pushed his face further into her hand, stroking her wrist.

"It is you. The girl I wanted to make happy is you, certainly not her. Everything I do, I do it for you, Jessica. " he murmured, looking at her in a way that made her feel her soul bared.

It was him who walked away first, getting up and picking up his blue jacket that he had left on a chair.

“I let you imagine what a waste of energy it was for me to do all this. As you slept before, I think I'll go to bed too, I definitely need some rest. " he yawned, stepping out and leaving her stunned.

However, Jessica couldn't ignore it: what Killgrave did would have consequences. Inevitable ones.

She waited for him to finish taking the elevator and then she went out as well.

She had work to do.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------- 

Kevin was for sure in the full rem phase of a fulfilling dream.

Obviously the protagonist could only be one.

Jessica was kissing his neck in that way that drove him crazy, alternating hickeys with light bites, before moving down his throat, chest, his hardly pronounced abs and then towards his stomach.

With each movement he felt the freshness of her hair touch him, but it wasn't just that. There was also a silky fabric that caressed his skin, perhaps satin.

Still keeping his eyes closed, he moaned happily as he felt her hand caress his manhood through his boxers, the only garment he wore.

"Kevin ..." he heard her whisper.

"Jessica ..." he replied in his sleep, arching his back, only to feel a pinch on his nipple.

The pain, while instantaneous, was so real that he opened his eyes.

"Ouch!" he moaned, trying to sit up, but it was as if there was a slight weight to prevent him.

He looked down, focusing on the cause of everything.

"Well, well, you're hard to wake up!" Jessica chuckled, then put her hand back between his thighs. "And I didn't use ‘hard’ just as a causal word!" she added mischievously.

"Jessica?" he asked, still a little dazed. "So ... it wasn't just a dream." he murmured. "And you're wearing  _that_ babydoll too." he did not fail to notice with a more elaborate look.

After all, it was now ten in the morning and daylight was filtering through the windows, giving him a sufficient view.

"I reserve it for special occasions, you should know." she answered, getting out of bed.

“So this would be a special occasion? Why?" he asked her, not understanding why she had gone away, then he saw her fiddling with her bag.

"Sure it is. I'm rewarding you, don't get used to it because it won't happen often. " she replied, walking back to him, holding some things in her hand. "You have no idea how many shops I checked to find one," she went on, showing him a bottle of violet liqueur.

"I didn't even know it existed!" Kevin laughed, taking that bottle of his favorite color in his hands and gazing at it.

"Neither did I, but I did some research and found that it does, I hope it tastes decent at least!" she rolled her eyes. “Then here we have blackberry jam and a bowl of blueberries. What do you say, is it purple enough? " she winked at him, putting everything down on the bed, before kissing him.

"Jessica, I… I don't know what to say." he murmured, ecstatic.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." she jumped out of bed again, this time to grab a video camera, place it on top of the television and switch it on.

It was probably the same one she'd used to try to get a confession out of him when she'd locked him up in that cage.

\- _Oh well, we're definitely going to use it now for something more fun!_ \- he grinned.  


"I owe you a sexy videotape, remember?" she explained. "Smile, for the camera!"

Having said that, she returned to him, as sinuous as a cat. She took a blueberry from the bowl and put it between her teeth, inviting him to take it away.

He bit into both the sweet fruit and those plump lips, grabbing another blueberry to drop it between her breasts.

He picked it up with her tongue as his slightly bristly chin rubbed against the precious black lace.

"I would say that blueberries have nothing to envy to stupid strawberries!" she moaned, and then laid him beneath her. "Wanna see if the jam is as good as the whipped cream?" she provoked him by taking the jar of jam and opening it.

She dipped two fingers in that purple jam, smearing his lips, before kissing them.

He repeated the process, this time spreading the jam over his chest and licking it off, her way.

"Oh, my god, Jessica ..." Kevin moaned, as he couldn’t wait to try to do the same to her.

The girl seemed to sense this and got rid of the babydoll, saving it from any stains and remaining completely naked.

She laid down on the mattress, submissive, letting him make her his canvas, sprinkling her with purple on her shoulder, along her arms, over her breasts, along one thigh.

He stopped for a moment to observe her, admiring his work of art with satisfaction, enriching it with a few blueberries scattered over her body.

He began to clean her up by licking her thigh, up to her groin, and then plunging his tongue between her breasts and every remaining area.

Jessica burned with desire and did nothing to hide it, even though she wouldn't give herself that easily.

"You're not playing this game correctly!" she lunged at him, yanking his boxers. "Naked for naked!" she said, tearing them off, which made him wince.

He watched her expectantly as she retrieved the jar of jam.

She sprinkled it all along its length, already erect, rigid and vibrating, before pouncing on it, hungry and eager, licking and sucking, with the specific intent to drive him crazy.

"I wanted to come inside you first, but I don't think you'll make it easy for me ..." he protested ... if that could be called a protest, but it was enough to make her stop.

"I'm afraid you will have to revise your plans!" she smiled at him treacherously before returning to her business, adding her skilled hands to what she was doing with her mouth, which gave him no escape.

As he recovered, she took the opportunity to turn her attention to the violet liqueur.

"Let's taste this shit!" she shrugged, taking a sip straight from the neck of the bottle.

"How is it?" he asked, looking at her in rapture.

"Nothing to do with my beloved whiskey, but it’s better than a stupid beer for sure!" she grimaced, before pouring some on his chest.

"This is much better." she cleaned his skin out with her tongue.

"Let me try it too!" he sat up, snatching the bottle from her hand.

He spread her legs, letting her sit in the middle, then wrapped a hand around her neck, making her tilt her head.

He took the bottle and poured the warm, slightly sticky liquid over her collarbone, letting it run down her body.

He licked, kissed and bit every inch of skin he had traced.

"I don't think I've ever drunk anything better." he whispered, pulling her to him for a kiss.

It was time to surrender and Jessica laid down, wrapping Kevin's neck with one hand to pull him over her.

He looked at her with a maniacal expression before kissing her voraciously as he positioned himself at the center of her femininity.

He penetrated her with determination, sure that Jessica was more than ready for him.

She arched herself up, harpooning his back with her legs and pushing herself even further against him.

Kevin began to move in her at an increasingly frenetic pace, encouraged by the girl's moans.

Skin to skin, breath to breath, eye to eye.

They reached the orgam in the same, satisfying moment, holding hands.

They abandoned themselves on the mattress, remaining like that, one next to the other, without saying anything.

Kevin was afraid he would spoil the moment if he spoke and Jessica was afraid of saying something too hard to admit.

After a time that seemed interminable, she got up, just to be able to stop the camera.

"As soon as I download it, you will have your copy of our videotape." she said, starting to gather her things, before going to take a shower in the adjacent bathroom.

“Do you realize that you just violated one of your essential rules and we made lo... err, had sex, in a bedroom? Precisely mine! " he pointed out, with no intention of covering himself.

In response, Jessica threw a handful of blueberries at him.

"Oh, please shut up!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what Killy dear has done for his Jessy? He deserved his prize at all, what do you say? ;)  
> I don't like Hope, the sacrifice was made by both me and Killy, lol XD  
> Funny that the one who wants to redeem himself is the Killgrave in the fluffy series that has already done every possible damage, while this one is putting a patch everywhere, but I assure you that he does not want to change at all, even when you see him doing other cute things  
> some easter eggs from the first season:  
> \- That command not to blink Killgrave really gives it in episode 1x8 'AKA WWJD?' , my favorite, I'll never stop repeating it <3  
> \- The phrase that Jessica speculates that Killgrave could say on the radio is taken paro paro from the 1x12 'AKA Take a bloody number' and I have always seen an easter egg in it at the first Tenth Doctor's Christmas Special (Christmas Invasion), when very unpleasant aliens threaten to make the humans throw themselves off the buildings  
> I hope you liked it...


	9. Chapter V (I): Just like a merry couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Jessica have their usual quarrels and then ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for following this story and giving me your feedback, it means so so so so much to me <3

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Chapter V (I): AKA Just like a merry couple**  
  
  
Jessica came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, purple, as it was the only set available, and went back to the bedroom, hurriedly dressing.  
  
"So it's true, are you leaving already?" Kevin protested, still lying on the bed… and still totally naked.  
  
She ignored him, putting on her jacket and wrapping a scarf tightly around her neck, also to cover the signs of his wild passage.  
  
"We could go out, take a tour of the city, maybe have a picnic in _Central Park_ , watch the sunset in _Times Square_ , hand in hand ... making it a lot less crowded than usual, of course." Kevin went on.

Jessica interrupted her preparations to frown at him.  
  
“Did you hit your head very hard while I was in the shower? What the fuck are you babbling about? "

“I was just listing some of the normal activities, just like a merry couple. That’s what we are, Jessica. " he smiled slyly.

"Fuck, you must have hit your head extremely hard!" she retorted sourly. “We two are not a couple! Even less a merry one! " she growled.  
  
"If you stay, maybe I'll change your mind .." he meowed, lightly patting that part of the mattress that he considered too empty.

"To remain? I shouldn't even have been here to begin with, it was just a reward. " she made it clear.  
  
"I can still do good things to deserve such awards."

“Granted that you shouldn't be doing it just for getting my prizes, I don't think you can. A nice thing would be to get rid of this immense sense of guilt that oppresses me and makes me constantly resort to a bottle of alcohol, but… oops, it's true, you can't resurrect people! " she cut him off, poisonous.  
  
"Now you're mean ..." he pouted.  
  
Jessica had to resort to her self-control not to punch him.

"You?! Does the insensitive sociopath who left a mile-long death trail behind him dare to say I'm the mean one? " she barked.  
  
"You know very well what I mean." the persuader insisted, keeping cool.  
  
He felt that he was right about it and probably Jessica knew that too. But it was too difficult to recognize the truth.  
  
"Fuck you, Kevin!" she found it easier to snap.  
  
He stretched lazily, looking at her defiantly.  
  
"I don't feel like doing it, after you've already done it so incredibly well…"

Jessica growled, stepping out and slamming the door so hard that it creaked.  
  
"Just like a merry couple!" Kevin repeated to himself, chuckling.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---   
  
Jessica was sitting at the counter staring at the glass of whiskey she had just ordered at the first bar she had passed by the dock.  
  
One in a marine style, with wooden furnishings and rudders and oars as decorations, hanging from the sea-blue walls.

“What the fuck am I doing? It's not even noon! " the girl repented, paying for her drink, even though she didn't take a single drop, before walking away.  
  
As she took a stroll in order to clear her mind, she pulled out her cell phone to dial the number that meant home to her.  
  
"Yup?" Trish answered on the second ring.  
  
"If you're done with your show, would you like to have lunch together?"  
  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---   


"No!" Trish exclaimed in amazement after Jessica's account, once she had joined her at one of the restaurants on the dock.  
  
The news she had just received had shocked her so much that she had lost her grip on her forkful of seafood salad.  
  
"I tell you it did happen, instead!" Jessica replied calmly, biting into her double cheeseburger. "If you don't believe me, check it out." she added, her mouth still full.  
  
And Trish took that advice, juggled with her iPhone, but no matter how much research she insisted on doing, the only results regarding Hope Shlottman came from her old athletics competitions.  
  
"It's all gone." the speaker muttered, still incredulous.  
  
“Yes, not only from the web, but also from the mind of those who should have forgotten it… and if you think about it, this time it didn't concern you. As far as I know he spared Malcolm too, sooner or later I'll have to tell him what happened too, just the part about Hope, I mean. " Jessica pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, because the part about you riding Killgrave as much as you please … well, I’m afraid he would upset Malcolm a little." Trish replied brutally.  
  
Jessica struggled to keep her mouthful and helped herself by taking a large swig of beer.

"I don't ..."  
  
"Oh please, Jess, don't insult my intelligence!" Trish anticipated.

"But you must agree with me that Kevin could very well have made you forget everything too, but he didn't and that before I even told him how little you liked his game of pinball with your mind," the detective tried to change the argument.  
  
" _Your_ game, if anything. Both of you agreed on that," the blonde pointed out sourly. “And anyway yes, I appreciate it, it makes me feel more considered as a living being by him. What about you instead? How did you react when you found out? " she inquired, scrutinizing his sister.

"Oh, well, first of all I made him understand how exaggerated the manifestation of his power was, the incalculable number of minds that he plagiarized, considered that they will never ever be able again to recall that particular event ..." the brunette ranted, with an unusual, excessive gab.   
  
"And…" Trish invited her to go ahead.   
  
It was no longer clear which of the two was the speaker and who was the detective.  
  
"And then I thanked him." Jessica admitted, not daring to look at her in the eye. "In a wrong and twisted way ... he did a very nice thing, after all, that cost him a lot of energy!" she justified it.  
  
"Of course, you must have thanked him with a handshake, detached and professional," the blonde commented sarcastically.  
  
“Okay, let's not fool each other. I gave him the fucking reward he deserved! " the brunette admitted.  
  
"Oh yes, I can imagine it, fulfilling his most perverse fantasies!" Trish accused her.  
  
"Not the most perverse ... let's say the most purple ..." the other moaned, before deciding to spill the beans.

"You always look for him when you need something, you tell him your problems, you try to solve his ... now you even go to his house, to his bed, in broad daylight ..." Trish summarized, before getting the bill brought. "Jessica, you and Killgrave almost look like ..."

"Don't say 'just like a merry couple' cause I swore I'd break in while you're on the air and screw your show up!" the detective got defensive.  
  
"So, let's listen, why don’t you tell me what you two are?"  
  
“Arch enemies who have an unbelievable alchemy under the sheets, nothing more, nothing less. Oh yes, of course, one of the archenemies loves the other and she begins to find him quite convincing ... but aside from that Kevin and I are perfectly dysfunctional and I will continue with my life ... until I die again from the desire to have him between my legs. " she admitted defeat, beating her forehead against the table several times.  
  
"I have to go now, we have a radio meeting this afternoon and I have to go back to my studios." Trish warned her, settling the bill.  
  
They said goodbye and as she walked away, Trish got the call she was waiting for that hour.  
  
“So, Pryce? Is there any news? "  
  
“Oh yes, Miss Walker, I have found some really interesting things, I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Can we meet in my agency? " a mellifluous voice replied.  
  
"Great, I'll be at your agency in twenty minutes." the blonde hung up.  
  
She had no radio meeting.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------

Killgrave might have taken well the little quarrel he had with Jessica that morning, about how their relationship was going - because he was now more than convinced that the two of them were having a relationship - he could consider those skirmishes almost a foreplay.  
  
What he had definitely liked least, however, was the fact that he hadn't heard from her anymore all day and he wasn’t going to be the first to look for her!  
  
The fact is that that evening he was in a bad mood and had decided to apply the method of his beloved: a few glasses of Bourbon would help. Sure, he could have drunk them in the quiet of his attic, but he preferred to take a stroll.

He found himself in the same bar where Jessica had given up getting drunk that morning, but he couldn't know that.

The waiter was quick and precise enough in serving him. He would have earned a good tip.  
  
As he let the alcohol start to numb him a little, sitting on the stool next to the counter, Kevin watched a group of three boys, perhaps barely twenty-five, talking animatedly.  
  
The remarkable closeness and the fact that the volume of their voices was high and there was no ball music to cover them allowed him to clearly distinguish their speeches.  
  
"But it is obvious that the Hulk would prevail in a Hulk versus Superman fight, he breaks everything!" the first began.  
  
"But against Thor's Hammer both could do nothing!" argued the second.

"What? Excuse me, but we are forgetting Iron Man’s or Batman’s ingenuity and resources" the third guy said.  


Killgrave couldn't help but smile: he would have had all those superheroes wrapped around his finger, from the first to the last, simply by talking.  
  
\- _One day these kids will list me among their superheroes, as the most invincible one. Because I deserve to be recognized as a super hero. Oh, come on! I set an entire hostage family free ... and what did I do for Hope? The other things I could do? I like doing good things if I do them for Jessica. Together we would be an unstoppable super duo…_ \- he began to get lost in his fantasies, perhaps thanks to the second glass of Bourbon.

Meanwhile the boys at the table went on with their debates, but between one beer and another suddenly the subject changed considerably.  
  
"Who would you sleep with among Black Widow, Wonder Woman and the Invisible Woman?" the third boy asked his friends.  
  
Kevin had to refrain from bursting out laughing in their faces, but he had been a boy too… of course with the difference that he could take everything and everyone he wanted seriously, those three losers could only daydream about it; but he had decided to let them do so.  
  
"Black Widow is so sexy." the first confessed. "But I think she is too hasty under the sheets and she is certainly not the type who loves cuddles!"  
  
"The invisible woman excites me a lot, but if she wants she can never be found!" protested the second  
  
"Wonder Woman is beautiful, but I am afraid of her physique so powerful!" muttered the third.  
  
Kevin was almost beginning to have a soft spot for those three nerdy whelps.  
  
This was before one of the three came up with a subject that was too dangerous.  
  
"Well, if you like slimmer and leaner bodies ... there's that girl from _Hell's Kitchen_ , the detective with super strength ... now I don't remember her name!" the second boy said.  
  
- _Oh no, that’s bad, you should always remember that. -_ Killgrave frowned _. - My Jessica works so hard to save your useless lives and you can't even bother to call her by her name?_ -  
  
“Ah yes, I understand who you are saying. Yeah, man, she strikes me like she is a great fuck. She acts like she’s all tough, but in my bed she must be such a little lamb; I'd have fun with her all night long! " the first chuckled .  
  
Killgrave was clutching his glass, the fourth, in his fingers so tightly that all his knuckles were white, but he set it down on the counter in time, before it broke in his hand, even if he did not possess the strength of his beloved.

\- _What would you like to do with her, you, useless waste of life in the world?-_ he growled in his mind, confining himself to casting a glacial glance that the addressee could not even perceive.  
  
"But I saw how she lifts people as if they weighed a few grams and how she folds steel as if it were cardboard ..." grumbled the third, with an air of disgust. "She's a freak, and she's out of her mind, no thanks, I would never want such a monster!"

\-  _This is too much!_ \- the persuader established , furious.

The bar was now empty, they were about to close and only the four of them remained as customers, plus the bartender.  
  
It was to the latter that he turned, paying the bill.   
  
"You won't see or hear anything in here, this place is already empty." Killgrave led him to believe what suited him.  
  
He got up from his stool and walked towards the boys' table, who were looking at him rather annoyed.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the first snapped.  
  
"Oooh, I want a lot of things." the persuader sneered. "To begin with, that name you couldn't think of is Jessica Jones, don't forget it anymore," he began, looking at them one by one.  
  
He remembered the boy whose only fault had been not remembering that name and it was to him that he spoke individually first.  
  
The only one he would have pity on.  
  
"You can go home." Killgrave granted and his listener executed immediately.  
  
“Paul, where are you going? What's wrong with you? " the other two called him, but their friend seemed to be deaf and did not hesitate to disappear once he crossed the exit.  
  
"What have you done to him, you weird, dandy, haughty Englishman?" the one who had not yet spoken to him confronted him.  
  
"I'll take care of you last, first I'm interested in him," the charmer snubbed him, moving towards the other boy. "As you may have guessed, I happen to have listened to your bar chatter and there is a part that I didn't like at all." he continued in a calm but icy tone.  
  
The calm before the storm.  
  
(End I)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, dear Kevin is about to start his Killgrave show! ;)  
> Oh c’mon, he’s behaving so much in the other series (and in the crossover, too) that I must let him have his fun sometimes, at least here XD
> 
> If you also know season 2, you could have noticed something.
> 
> My main purpose is to revamp season 2 (NOT all the things happened there, especially not the main one, don’t worry! XD) with Killgrave’s intervention in it and see how much things can change ;P
> 
> Hope you’ll still like it, lots of stuff still have to come :)
> 
> Goodnight
> 
> Lu


	10. Chapter V (II): Just like a merry couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Killgrave's show, some confessions, some discoveries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo.  
> I know my stories are not popular as Vale-Luna's or other author's ones; I don't have their same views, not their comments or kudos and this may be a litle upsetting, yeah :'( , but you, few but precious readers who take your time to let me know what you think, you have no idea how happy you make me <3  
> thank you so, so, so much <3
> 
> Truth is that I love this dysfunctional pairing oh so much that probably I would go on writing about them even with no reader left ^^'

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Chapter V (II): Just like a merry couple**

"Nobody asked you to listen, you old nosey!" his friend snapped, because the object of Killgrave's momentary interest was already subdued by his gaze.  
  
"Keep silent!" the persuader ordered, annoyed, and the boy no longer dared to say even a single syllable.  
  
"But ... you-who-who are you?" the one who could still speak stammered .  
  
“Who I am shouldn't matter to you, let's talk about who you are. You are someone who has to cool their jets. I recommend lots of cold water. " Killgrave grinned. "Go to the bathroom, open the sink tap, close the stopper and stick your head in it ... who knows, if you're lucky, someone will come to save you in time." he commanded and the unfortunate young man walked towards the bathroom like an automaton.  
  
Only the last boy remained, staring at him with sheer terror in his eyes.  
  
"You can start talking again." the charmer allowed him.  
  
"Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone anything, I promise you ..." the boy whimpered.  
  
"What about your friend?" Killgrave tested him, turning his gaze in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Which friend?" was the answer he received.  
  
\- _As coward just as I had already judged him. That’s even better, so it will be more fun-_ \- he thought, approaching his interlocutor, so close that he was able to see the acne on his face, so typical of that age.  
  
“I haven't given you permission to speak again to show off your cowardice. And no, I won't let you go, at least not right away. " the older grinned  
  
"What do you want from me?" the young boy muttered.  
  
“I want to teach you respect. You called Jessica abnormal. Tsk. Tsk. Bad, really bad move. " Killgrave shook his head. "Defining abnormal us who are instead an elite and should excel over those who are nothing more than stupid humans without powers, like you."  
  
Perhaps because he was provoked, the boy seemed to find some fighting spirit.

"You talk as if you weren't human." he retorted with contempt.

“Did you see what I did to your friends, and to you before? No, I'm definitely not just any human, I'm almost a god. " Killgrave explained, before a sudden idea tickled him, with a crazy light in his eyes.  
  
“Actually, I'll tell you what…. venerate me! " the handsome Englishman took off that satisfaction.

The other prostrated himself at his feet, his hands stretched forward, his back bent forward as much as he could.  
  
"My God." he murmured, over and over.  
  
Killgrave was basking in his own power trip.  
  
"Very well. And, tell me, do you want a merciful god or a vengeful one? " he asked, but it sounded like a rhetorical question.  
  
He was sure what the answer would be.  
  
"Me-merciful, my God." the other stuttered, as if he was already foreshadowing something creepy.  
  
And he wasn't wrong.  
  
Killgrave burst out laughing, a laugh deprived of any joy, a laugh that made the boy’s blood run cold.  
  
"I'm afraid you've guessed wrong." he grinned wickedly. “You offended Jessica. My girl. My goddess. I just can't forgive you. " he announced, before eyeing something that could be exactly what he needed.  
  
From the boys' table, not yet cleared, he picked up one of the empty beer bottles and smashed it against the wall, making it sharp enough.  
  
“You were talking about monsters, weren't you? Well, let's see who will really be a hideous monster. Scar your face until you are unrecognizable. " he ordered, handing him the broken bottle.  
  
"Y-yes, my God." the other obeyed, submissive and adoring, pressing the sharp glass against one cheek and pushing it down, tracing the first bloody groove.  
  
His screams were not long in coming, as he continued undaunted, with Killgrave walking away satisfied, between the water in the bathroom that continued to flow and the bartender who went on cleaning the counter as if nothing had happened.  
  
\- _I only did what had to be done and nobody died… oh well, maybe!_ \- the persuader shrugged, walking home.  


****************** (In the meantime)  
  
On the banks of the _Hudson River_ near _Hamilton Park_ , Jessica was lurking in the distance with her trusty camera and an attentive Malcolm who had her back.

  
Few but decisive shots and their mission could be said to be over.  
  
"I gotcha you, sons of bitches, these go straight to the police station!" she exclaimed satisfied, checking the photos that framed those men of ill repute.  
  
Too bad they weren't Hogarth's colleagues, they seemed to be flawless, yet she felt she would be able to catch them off guard, too.  
  
Throwing herself into work always represented a loophole for Jessica.  
  
"And you will bring them to him ... partner!" she said, tossing the camera at a shocked Malcolm.  
  
"Did you really say partner?"  
  
“Let's say you did well tonight… and the other nights too. And even during the day. " she admitted with a half smile that made him even more proud.  
  
"25% shareholder?" he pushed his luck.  
  
"25% my fucking ass! Settle for 20% and I'm already incredibly generous! " the girl shrugged, making him laugh.  
  
However, she felt she could trust Malcolm. She can really trust. About every issue.  
  
They sat on the adjacent wall, she handed him the thermos with the coffee, she took her inseparable flask of whiskey from the inside pocket of her leather jacket.  
  
She needed a few gulps of courage for the topic she was about to face.  
  
“Do you know Hope? Of course you do know her! What if I told you that… no one remembers her anymore? " she began what was going to be a long, very long chat.  
  
\-------------------------------------------   
  
“And, apart from me and Kevin, you and Trish are the only two who still remember Hope, yours are the only minds he hasn't tampered with. " Jessica concluded, taking another couple of gulps from her flask.  
  
"Are you telling me that Killgrave did all of this ... for her?" Malcolm asked skeptically.  
  
“Yes, he really did all of this, but no, he didn't do it for her. He did it for me. " the detective clarified.  
  
"For you?" the Afro-American boy was stunned.  
  
"You heard me right. I’ll tell you more, Kevin has been doing a lot of nice things for me lately. " she revealed.  
  
“Kevin?! You mean Killgrave, call him by his name, you talk about him almost as if he was a normal person… there is nothing human about him! " the one who had just become her business partner snapped.

"I'm starting to not be so sure about it anymore ..." Jessica muttered.  
  
"So, tell me, why on earth _Kevin_ would be doing nice things for you?" he returned to the main subject, pronouncing that name with all possible sarcasm.

"Because I ... I'm doing nice things for him." she found herself confessing.  
  
"I knew it, Jessica, he's still controlling you!" Malcolm accused her, frightened.  
  
“I already told you, he can't control me anymore. He hasn't been able to do it since the day of the bus accident, after I… after he made me… ”she struggled with the words.  
  
"Why? How? And above all, how do you know that? " he assailed her with questions.

“Christ, Malcolm, it's late! Maybe it's better if we go to sleep and face this conversation tomorrow. " she protested, about to get off the wall, but the other put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
“No, Jessica, now. We will see the dawn if necessary, but you have to tell me everything, I have to understand. You said you trust me ... test me. " he urged her and Jessica gave up.  
  
She had to revise her plans.  
  
\- _What if I told him everything? What if I tried to trust him? Trish reacted like shit, maybe it will be different with him_.- she thought.  
  
"Alright then. One night I was on his trail, but I couldn't know he was on mine. It made someone knock me out and ... "  
  
\------------------------------------------- -----   
  
The night was really about to give its place at the crack of dawn when Jessica had finished telling him about those weeks.  
  
"Oh, come on, fuck, stop looking at me with that face, who better than you can understand what it's like to have an addiction?" she growled and drank what was left of her whiskey in one gulp. “It wasn't enough for me to cling to the bottle enough to make a whole fucking AA meeting group turn pale, no; I fuck my nemesis in every fucking possible way I can and I seem… no, wait, no bullshit, I _am_ totally unable to stop! " Jessica yelled, raising her arms as if to cheer.  
  
She was already in an advanced state of hangover.

Malcolm closed himself in a long silence before speaking.

"You know, Jessica, if there is one thing I understand is that there are not only drugs, there are so many other types of addiction and you are dealing with a rather particular one ..." he muttered.

"So, don't you judge me?" she looked at him in amazement.

"You didn't judge me when I hit rock bottom ... I'd be hypocritical to do it now with you." he smiled at her. "And yes, okay, apart from getting me back into the drug tunnel heavily, even if I also played my part in that, and making me stare at a wall for hours ... Killgrave didn't do anything to me anymore." he made her laugh as they finally came down from that wall to walk home.

“Just tell me one thing, Jess. When is the last time you… ”  
  
She quickly guessed what he meant.  
  
"This morning ... but it was for a good cause," she specified, just to be sure.

"You have a big problem, boss." he chuckled.  
  
"I know, you idiot." she grumbled as they walked.  
  
“Oh well, if you want to behave with him just like a merry couple go ahead, after all you have complete control of the situation, right? Nobody gets hurt. "

"Exactly, it's just one thing between me and him and nobody got hurt anymore." she repeated, feeling lighter now that not one, but two people knew her dirty secret.  
  
This led her to think about the other person in question.  
  
"Before anyone else gets hurt though ... Malcolm, I have a favor to ask you."

\------------------------------------------   
  
Kevin remembered pretty well that spot that Jessica had pointed to him, where the cameras weren't shooting and that was where he had been stationed.  
  
He did not have to wait long because, about a quarter of an hour after his arrival, Trish was about to leave and he immediately came forward.  
  
"I was looking for you, Patsy!" he greeted her, but before she could react in any way he anticipated her. “Don't scream, there's no need to draw attention on us. Now, just like a good girl, let's go back inside. Whatever business you had to deal with, it will wait, ”he imparted, as, glaring at him, she opened the door to her loft again.  
  
"Very good, apart from these small precautions that mainly serve to safeguard me, such as the order not to harm me in any way that I am giving you now ..., I am not going to control you, make you forget some anecdote or oblige you to do something … ” he made it clear, as he invited her to sit down.  
  
Trish looked very nervous, wishing he wouldn't notice something she had left on that sofa, because she wasn't expecting visitors.  
  
“I won't ask you anything about Jessica, I'm not looking for advices or anything like that. I want to make things work between her and me and a little bird, foul-mouthed and alcoholic one, told me you don't like it very much… ”he managed to steal a smile from her, despite everything. “And I want to settle any disagreement. Don't you want someone who stays next to your sister, who isn't scared of her powers, who can cope with that bad temper of hers, who can protect her, who can make her feel special and, let's not fool ourselves, who can fully satisfy her in bed? " he said, with a cheeky smile in the last part.  
  
"Oh, but you must be kidding me ... it sounds like the description of the perfect man, Prince Charming ... Charmer, in your case." she made him smile, sitting on the sofa next door. "But in the fairy tale you told me you omitted that the Prince kidnapped the Princess, subjugated her, abused her physically and psychologically, made her do terrible things and he did even more horrible ones to try to win her back ... try to deny it if you have the courage! " Trish teased him, still looking very agitated.  
  
She was looking at Killgrave, but at the same time he was glancing at that something very close to him, something she wished with all her heart he wouldn't see.  
  
"Don't you dare to…." he snapped, raising his voice, before realizing he was about to give her a command, which made him stop and breathe for a long time, trying to calm down.  
  
Trish was surprised.

"Who has never made a mistake in the past cast the first stone ... and that's just a saying!" the persuader clarified in time. "I'm talking about the present." he said, his tone friendly again. “I make Jessica feel good. I want to make Jessica feel good, this is undeniable. She slowly, very slowly, is accepting it, why shouldn't you do the same? "  
  
"Do you have the day off to listen to all the reasons?" the blonde replied bitingly.  
  
"I'm starting to believe that temper is a family thing, biological or not." he laughed. "Granted that, unless it's essential, I'm not going to mess with your memories anymore, even if Jessica herself asked me," he surprised her with that premise. “Apart from that little thing of trying to get someone to kill you… what have I ever done to you? I didn't believe it even for a second when your ex-boyfriend came to tell me that he had eliminated you, I know your resources and especially your sister's; but what I told him is true."  
  
"And what did you told him?" the speaker grew curious, even to keep him talking.  
  
The more he focused on her, the less he would look around.

"Something about your talk show. I listen to it often, but it is poor, it deals with too lame topics that do not capture people’s interest." he expressed his opinion, leaning his arms outstretched on the back of the sofa, to make himself more comfortable.  
  
Trish, deep down, was happy to finally be able to receive an honest criticism and not the usual bawdiness people used to fill her with in the editorial office.

"Damn right! I've been saying this for months in the meetings we do on the radio, but they don't listen to me, they don’t make me dare, I would like to make a change, but they don't trust me!" she snapped.

“I could make them trust you… my dear soon-to-be radio director,” he winked, sliding closer to her.

Trish looked at him, her aquamarine eyes opening wide, and for a moment she contemplated having all that decision-making power and doing things the way she wanted, but then she came to her senses.

'NO! Your dark charm may work with Jessica, but not with me! " she growled.  
  
"Dark charm," he repeated, almost flattered, before noticing an object that his last movement had moved from the corner of the sofa.  
  
A black inhaler, similar to the ones that people with asthma carried around, only a little bigger.  
  
"And what is this?" he asked, taking the object in his hand.  
  
"Fuck!" she cursed.  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I surprise you a little bit?  
> Did that fluffy title deceive you, when this chapter had nothing fluffy?  
> I know that I often say this, but, I swear to you, the characters did as they pleased I thought I was writing something else, I thought we would come to this later .. and instead Killy was the first to decide differently ... and to think that if Jessica had satisfied him with that merry couple day together nothing alarming would have happened ... but it wouldn't have been Jessica’s attitude ^^ 'as he wouldn't be Killgrave if every now and then I didn't let him do his Killgrave stuff: P * won't say she way too sadist fun writing those scenes * 
> 
> Yes I know, here there is nothing sexual between Jessica and Kevin ... but how long can they stay apart in your opinion?
> 
> Do you approve that Jessica confided with Malcolm (I swear that this was also not expected, she did everything on her own ^^ ')?
> 
> for those who follow it, the next update will be' Ineffably Inevitable ' ;) 
> 
> Goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for hotter stuff in part II ;)  
> hope you enjoyed this prt, but feel free to tell me everything <3


End file.
